Just another Pokemon Journey
by Neko-fire demon tempest
Summary: Piper is a new up coming trainer that starts her pokemon journey in Kanto with her partner Eevee. From Kanto-Kalos region. :Romance in later chapters Rated T to be safe. No flames please
1. The journey begins

**Note: ****I do not own pokemon just the character Piper **

**Please review and if you would like something to happen in the story messege me or put it in a review.**

Just another pokemon journey: chapter 1

She couldn't sleep; tomorrow she was getting her first pokemon. She was currently reading a book about pokemon, like a mini poke'dex, and was trying to decide which starter pokemon to get. There was Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander, they were all so cute and even thought she had always wanted a Squirtle she couldn't help but think about choosing Charmander. Bulbasaur was cute and all but she really didn't like grass pokemon, which would probably to a good reason to choose it.

"Piper I know your excited about tomorrow but you do need to sleep." Her mother said from behind her. She turned from where she lay on the bed to find her mother leaning on the door jam in her robe drinking coffee. Her mother had to get up at 3:30 almost every morning to go to work.

"Oh hey mom, what time is it?"

"Four o'clock, and Professor Oak's lab doesn't open to trainers till eight."

"Man I didn't realize it was so early." Now she only had four hours to decide which pokemon she wanted. "I'll try to catch a little nap."

"Good, make sure you set your alarm I have to be at work in an hour." She turned and started for her bedroom.

"Love you later!"

"Love you later." Her mom yelled back.

"All right." She quickly set her alarm clock for 7:30 and laid out her clothes for tomorrow.

She turned out the lights and slipped into bed. It seemed like she laid there for hours before finally falling asleep. Her dream started out normal; the three starter pokemon were infront of her each looking cute and waiting to be picked. Then as she reached for Charmander everything went black and a pokemon surrounded by a blinding light appeared before her. It was over 10 ft tall and looked to have around 16 plates flouting around it. (And yes everyone I am talking about Arceus)

"Your time will come soon, never give up on your dreams." Then he was gone and everything was dark again.

"Wait! What do you mean my time will come? That makes no sense!"

Piper woke up slowly, and after turning her alarm off set in bed and thought over her dream. Something told her that it was very important that she remember it. It had to be a pokemon, but the question was what pokemon was it? She didn't realize how long she had been sitting there till she looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30.

Piper gasped. "Oh god I'm late!"

Piper quickly dressed and was looking for her backpack. She was dressed in blue Jean bell bottoms, normal black and purple sneakers, a purple tank top, a blue Jean jacket with a diamond studded butterfly on the back, and to complete the outfit a white and purple baseball cap which she pulled her ponytail though. She had taken great care into picking out her clothes; she wanted to be fashionable yet functional, and the colors of her clothes complements her skin tone, makes her dark brown hair flash red and gold in most lights, and makes her hazel eyes look forest green.

Spotting her backpack at the end of the bed she grabbed it and quickly scanned its contents along with her room to make sure that she hadn't forgot anything. She picked up her phone and put it in her pocket then she picked up her notebook and a couple of her favorite books and tossed them into her backpack. Looking back at the clock and almost cursed, it was now 8:45 and it would take her a half-hour to get to Professor Oak's lab. Maybe if she ran the whole way it would cut the time in half.

"It's worth a shot!" she shot out the door leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind her.

"Made," gasp "it." She leaned up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs leading to Professor Oak's lab. It was five past nine and considering the fact the she had pasted two trainers on their way out of town she knew she would be lucky to even get a pokemon.

As she made her way up the stairs she hoped beyond hoped that there was still a pokemon left.

The only thing she could hear inside the lab was the faint sound of talking coming from upstairs. She took the stairs two at a time hoping to find the Professor. If he didn't have a pokemon she would have to try to talk him into giving her one, she didn't care what pokemon he gave her as long as she got one and was able to start her journey.

She groaned as she came to stand in the doorway. Torri, her long time rival was talking to Professor Oak with a Bulbasaur at her side.

_**'Of course she probably thought I was going to choose Squirtle.'**_

"Well well look what the cat dragged in." Torri said with a big grin.

"At least I don't look like the cat coughed me up."

Which wasn't interlay true because Torri only wore clothes that had been on super models, but the same couldn't be said about her hair. She was wearing a bright pink skirt and sneakers, a black tube top, a black jacket, and a long blue scarf. So yeah her outfit was cute, but her blond hair looked like Cindy-lo-how's off the Grinch, which didn't do anything for her blue eyes.

"Now lady's, this isn't the time for fighting. Piper your quit late, I assume that you still want your pokemon?" Professor Oak cut in.

"Oh yes sir."

"All right then; Torri I believe that we're done here."

"But Professor!"

"I would like to speck with Piper alone."

"Fine." Torri glared at her before stomping away, Bulbasaur close at her heals.

"Um what do we need to talk about Professor?"

"It's about your pokemon." He didn't look too happy.

"I do get one right?" she asked a little panicked.

"Of course." He laughed before smiling at her. "You were very late so you won't get one of the starter pokemon and my backup pokemon are gone to."

"Then what's left?" she frowned, she had really wanted a Charmander. She had heard about something like this had happened only once before a few years back with her older brother's friend Ash. Ash had gotten a Pikachu that day and they were still going strong on their journey today; she heard that he was in Hoenn at the moment. She had always wanted a Pikachu, and she had planned on catching one in Viridian Forest.

"You see I wouldn't normally do this but knowing you as I do I think you can handle this pokemon."

"Is it a Pikachu?" she would really love that.

"No afraid not but this pokemon is even more special then Pikachu if trained by the right trainer." He walked over to the counter where the starter pokemon were kept and pushed a big red bottom that opened up a whole in the middle. A poke'ball slowly rose out of the whole. (This is much like when Ash got Pikachu) Professor Oak took the poke'ball and handed it to her. "Here, and let me worn you that your going to need to be patient with this pokemon."

"I will don't worry." As long as she got a pokemon she could handle anything.

She throw the poke'ball into the air and after a flash of white light her partner appeared. It was small, brown, fuzzy, and totally an Eevee.

"An Eevee?" she couldn't really wrap her mind around it, Eevee's were very rare.

"Ee?" The little Eevee said sitting at her feet with its head crocked cutely to the side.

"Yes, Eevee is one of my nephew's Umbreon's offspring. Gary's Umbreon had a big little and he thought I would like to have one for study."

"Dose he know its going to a trainer?" she knew Gary and it didn't seem like he would let Professor Oak give away one of his Umbreon's baby's to a trainer.

Professor Oak looked away pretending to think. "I told him I was a pokemon short for a new trainer and when I suggested Eevee he liked the idea to."

"Oh does he know that I'm getting Eevee?" Gary had always picked on her much like he did Ash, which she never understood; he just didn't like her for some reason.

"Actually when he heard that you were coming to get your first pokemon he insisted that I save Eevee for you." She didn't think she had ever seen the Professor smile so big. " She also knows a attack called Swift; really useful in battle. You will learn that Eevee can learn a large verity of moves."

"Wow really? I'll have to call and thank him." That so didn't sound like Gary, but there was no reason for the Professor to lie and she knew Gary wouldn't give anyone a pokemon if he thought there was something wrong with it even in the smallest way.

"Now over here are your poke'dex and poke'balls. This is a poke'dex from the Sinnoh region so it could take some getting used to. Your ID is already loaded; you will just need this to register for the pokemon league at the pokemon center in Viridian City." (The poke'dex looks like the Sinnoh poke'dex and has features from Sinnoh and Unova) He handed her the poke'dex and 5 poke'balls.

"Yey, its purple!" purple was her favorite color of all time.

"Yes you can think Gary for that as well he ordered the parts by color and assembled it himself."

"Wow, I'll have to do something to think him for all of this."

_**'I wonder what's up with Gary? Come to think of it he was acting weird the last time he came to visit before he left for Sinnoh. Oh well that was boys for you. No way to understand them.'**_

"Now make sure you stop at the pokemon market to stock up on potions, and anything else you may need."

"Thanks I will." Piper looked down at Eevee and held out its poke'ball. "Time to go Eevee, return."

"Vee." It said sadly before the ball sucked it up, then with a pop the ball opened again and Eevee glared up at her. "Ee! Vee!"

"What? Why didn't it stay in the poke'ball?" Piper was completely confused.

"She Piper, she's a girl. As for staying in her poke'ball my guess is she doesn't like it, Ash's Pikachu was the same way."

"So I just let her walk around everywhere with me?"

"I would recommend it, it will help you two grow closer."

Piper looked down at Eevee again who was ignoring her. "All right then no poke'ball."

At that Eevee looked up at her and smiled. "Eevee!"

"Well at least you're happy, come on lets go Eevee. Bye Professor!" she called over her shoulder as she raced down the stairs Eevee following close behind.

"Good bye and good luck!"

Once they were outside she pulled out her new poke'dex and pointed it at Eevee. _**'Eevee the evolution pokemon, it has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. Its attacks are Tail whip, Tackle, and Helping hand.'**_

"Cool and Professor Oak said you knew how to use Swift. Would you mind showing me?"

"Eevee!" Eevee faced a near by tree and fired off its Swift attack. The gold stars hit the tree with great force and were pulverized on impact. "Ee."

"Good job Eevee!" they smiled at one another.

"Finally I thought you would be in there all day." Came a familiar voice from the bottom of the steps.

"What do you want Torri?"

"Well I wanted Eevee; I wonder what you had to do to get it, after all Gary is my boyfriend and he doesn't even like you that much." She all but sniped.

"Okay now that that's settled can I leave?" she asked walking down the steps toward her. She wasn't about to point out that the only reason Gary agreed to date her was the fact that she wouldn't leave him alone and he wouldn't have to see her while he was on his journey.

Torri didn't answer till Piper made it to the bottom of the steps. "I also want to battle you."

She smiled. "Fine by me it'll be good practice."

"We'll see how you feel when I wipe the floor with you."

They walked down the road till they came to the edge of town where the small forest between Pallet and Viridian City lay.

"All right this is a good place." She walked a distance away, turned, and throw a poke'ball into the air. "Go Bulbasaur!"

"Saur! Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur getting in the fighting position.

Piper pulled out her poke'dex. (Sorry I will most likely being doing this a lot)

'_**Bulbasuar the seed pokemon. The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. Its attacks are Tackle, growl, and Leech seed.'**_

"Go Eevee, Tail whip attack!"

"Bulbasaur growl."

_**'Great.'**_ "Tackle it!"

"Dodge it and use your Leech seed."

"Dodge Eevee! Now get behind it and use swift!" Eevee dodged it just in time thank goodness they could have been in really trouble if that attack had hit.

"Watch it Bulbasaur!"

"Eevee!" Eevee ran, jumped, and flipped over Bulbasaur and hit it with swift, sending the grass pokemon flying.

"Now tackle it before it can recover."

"Bulbasaur get up and use tackle!" Torri sounded mad but Piper didn't take the time to look.

Eevee took the hit but it didn't seem to cause much damage. She had to think of something, she didn't want Eevee to get hurt again. "Jump on Bulbasaur's back and hit it with a full powered swift attack." Once Eevee jumped one its back it was hard for to stay on because of its bulb but she got a good grip with her claws and released a swift attack. That was all she wrote for Bulbasaur. If Torri's Bulbasaur had know Vine whip they would have been in trouble.

"No Bulbasaur!" Torri rushed over to Bulbasaur's side as Piper crouched beside Eevee and petted its head.

"Good job Eevee."

"Vee." Eevee purred happily.

"This isn't over Piper, I'll get stronger and beat you." Torri returned Bulbasaur to its poke'ball.

"I look forward to it." All she got for an answer was a scowl before Torri started back toured Pallet town. Piper looked down at Eevee. "Okay Eevee lets see if we can find any pokemon."

"Ee." Into the forest they went, hoping to get to Viridian City before nightfall.


	2. Viridain City

**What water pokemon should she catch for her main team?**

**(I will most likely change the places you can get these pokemon so that I can get them earily on the journey)**

**1. Psyduck**

**2. Poliwag (it would be a Poliwrath when it evolve's)**

**3. Shellder**

**5. Lapras**

**6. Gyarados (And should I start with Magikarp?)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 2**

As it turned out they made it to Viridian City in a few hours, it was now 6:30 and the sun would be sitting in an hour. They would have made it sooner but Piper had wanted Eevee to get some battle experience. That went double for the new member of their team, Pidgey.

***Flashback***

Piper pulled out her poke'dex as a Pidgey landed a few feet from her and Eevee.

_**'Pidgey the tiny bird pokemon, common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand. It's attacks are Tackle, Sand-attack, and Gust.'**_

"Is it male or female?"

It took a couple of seconds for the poke'dex to answer. _**'Female.'**_

Piper smiled. "All right." Looking at Eevee over her shoulder she pointed at the Pidgey. "Tackle it Eevee."

Eevee charged at Pidgey who took off into the air dodging the attack. The Pidgey then dive-bombed and hit Eevee with its tackle before flying up again.

"Swift Eevee!" the Pidgey cried out as it fell to the ground, her Eevee was at a higher level. "Okay tackle it once more." It made contact this time and sent Pidgey skipping a few feet away. "All right, go poke'ball!" Piper throw the poke'ball as hard as she could hoping to get it in one. The Pidgey disappeared into the poke'ball, the ball shock a few times then stopped. "Yes!" she ran over to the poke'ball and held it into the air. "I caught my first pokemon, Pidgey!"

"Eev!"

(Trainer pose) :D

***End Flashback***

At this late in the day nothing would be open besides the pokemon center, and that's where she was headed now. Streetlights were beginning to come on as she walked past closed business. There weren't many people out on the streets at this time of day so she could stop and look at the beauty around the city without being in anyone's way.

"Eevee?" came Eevee's voice from behind her.

She turned around to see that Eevee had stopped and was now yawning loudly. Piper laughed lightly before picking Eevee up and letting her curl up in her arms. "Go on and take a little nap Eevee, we're still a few minutes away from the pokemon center and you deserve a rest."

"Vee." The little fox like pokemon said sleepily before snuggling deeper into her arms.

The pokemon center was a very large dome like building that set in the center of town. The intire front of the building was made of glass windows; she could see at least half a dozen other pokemon trainers inside.

Piper walked in and up to the front desk where Nurse Joy and her Chansey waiting to help the next trainer. One of her mom's pokemon was a Chansey so she knew from experience that they were very good at taking care of other pokemon.

"Hello how may I help you?" Joy asked.

"I'd like to have my pokemon healed, and register for the pokemon league." She became instantly aware of all the trainers within hearing distance to turn and look at her. Most likely all of them were headed to the pokemon league to.

"Sure, if you want to go ahead and grab a bite to eat I'll call you when everything is taken care of. Also will you be needing a room?" Joy asked as she took Eevee into her arms along with Pidgey's poke'ball and her poke'dex.

"Yes, just for the night." She wanted to get to Viridian Forest and find a Pikachu, they were very rare to find but she was determined to find one. Even if it took her weeks to find one.

"Very well I'll take care of everything." She turned and walked into the back room, the light over the door lit up to show that a pokemon was being treated.

"Well better get something to eat." She made her way to the cafeteria to pick up a cheeseburger and fries before heading to the dinning area.

There were two other trainers eating along with their pokemon; they were both boy trainers. One trainer looked like most beginning trainers, young and go getting and looked like he didn't know what he was doing, he had a Weedle and a Rattata eating beside him. She went to sit in the corner so she would have a good view of both trainers. The other trainer looked a lot more experienced then both her and that other boy, he must spend a lot of time training. Both his Pidgeotto and male Nidoran looked strong, and you could tell just by looking at his Pidgeotto that he was aware of everything going on around him. This proved to be true when Pidgeotto turned its head her way and seemed to stare right through her. The trainer himself looked somewhat cold as he ignored his pokemon as they ate, which was the exact opposite of the trainer with the Weedle and Rattata. He had short black hair and looked to be about a few inches taller then her 5'2, she could just make out the blue in his eyes from where she was sitting.

To have something to so she took a bite of her burger than started to search her bag for pokemon food. If she didn't have some she would need to pick up a few cans at the pokemon market tomorrow. After digging for several minutes she reached the bottom of her bag, her eyes widened, her mom had packed her six cans of pokemon food and six bowls for the pokemon to eat out of. That was her mom, always thinking of everything she would need, to bad she could never remember what she needed herself.

She would have to call her mom after she got done eating and think her, hopefully she would still be awake. As for Gary-she would call him when she got up in the morning.

Quickly finishing her food she packed up her things and headed to the cafeteria to pick up two small containers of barriers for Eevee and Pidgey; a treat, she hoped, for the good work they did today. Now that she thought about it she needed to learn more about what her pokemon liked, that way she could give them treats they would be sure to like and even help them relax.

There was only four video phones at the pokemon center, and only two were free. _**'Great.'**_ She had been hoping to have a privet conversation with her mother. She set down next to a girl trainer and quickly punched in her home number.

Her mom picked up on the 3rd ring. "Hello? Oh Piper how is everything going?"

"Hey, everything's good so far but its only day one."

"Where are you calling from anyway?"

"Viridian City, I'll be heading out tomorrow for Pewter City but wanted to call you and say thanks for the pokemon food."

"No need, so what pokemon did you choose?" her mom looked tired but she knew that it would be better to get everything out of the way now so that she wouldn't need to call her for anything else.

Piper scratched the back of her head. "Well you see there weren't enough starter pokemon so Gary told Professor Oak that he could give me the Eevee he had sent him."

"Oh Eevee's so cute and has such potential. Have you got any other pokemon?"

"Yeah I caught a pretty strong Pidgey before I got into town."

"Pidgey huh?" her mom wrote something down. "Pidgey makes a very strong pokemon when trained right and there very smart."

"I've found that out." Piper said sweat dropping as she thought about that boy Pidgeotto from earlier. "I'm hoping to catch a Pikachu in Viridian forest."

"Pikachu would make a very good addition to your team."

"Thanks." Piper smiled, she loved it when her mom complemented her, that was probably because she always thought she did everything wrong.

"I'll be sending your father to the pokemon center to give you something tomorrow morning, he should be there around 8 so be waiting."

"Sure, but what is it?" she really hated being in the dark about anything.

"You'll see in the morning; just make sure you take good care of it."

"Okay."

_Ding Ding! "Piper your pokemon are ready."_ Came Nurse Joy's voice over the load speakers.

"Have to go mom, love you later." She blow her mom a kiss.

"Love you later."

She hung up and when she walked around the corner and came into view of the front desk Eevee jumped down, ran to her, and jumped up on to her shoulder.

"Vee." It said cheerfully.

"Everything okay?" Piper asked Joy.

"100%, here's your poke'dex, your Pidgey's poke'ball, and your room key. When you leave here, if I'm not around, just leave it on the front desk."

"Can do." She picked up her things and started upstairs toward her room. She opened the containers of barriers and set them on the floor before letting Pidgey out of her pokemon. "Dig in you guys; I hope that you like them, I thought it would be a small treat for how well you guys trained today."

"Eev!"

"Pid!" they both said happily, digging into their supper.

I fixed the bed across from mine for Eevee and Pidgey to sleep in before changing into my pajamas/sweats, a white shirt and purple sweat pants.

(Not the room is like it is in the cartoon.)

Piper had never liked mornings and this morning was both better and worse then normal. Better because its her second day as a pokemon trainer and worse because her Pidgey was currently going crazy. She opened her eyes and leaned over the bed to look at the sealing where her Pidgey was flying in circles and chirping happily.

"Vee?" Eevee was curled up on the other buck bed in the room watching Pidgey with half lidded eyes.

The clock read 7 o'clock. Well she needed to get up anyway, dad would be there in an hour and she had a lot to do, calling Gary being one thing. She changed out of her sweats and back into her outfit from yesterday.

"Come on guys let's go down to breakfast." Piper said putting on her cap and picking up her messenger bag.

"Pidg." Pidgey happily flew down and landed on Piper's shoulder as Eevee followed sleepily behind.

Only one other person was in the cafeteria when they arrived; it was just her luck that it was the trainer from last night that had the strange Pidgeotto. She still had plenty of time before her dad got there so it wouldn't kill her to be a little social with the guy.

"Hello, my name's Piper. Can I join you?" she asked forcing a smile.

After a full minute had gone by, and she was ready to snap at him that her tray was getting a little heavy. When she opened her mouth he finally answered. "Name's Logan, and I don't care it's a free country."

'_**Well aren't you just the sweetest thing.'**_ She thought sarcastically before taking the set infront of him. Eevee set at her feet beside his Nidoran waiting to be feed, and Pidgey hopped off her shoulder to stand by Logan's Pidgeotto. The bird pokemon stood at least 2 ft taller then her Pidgey, it looked at Pidgey once then went back to its breakfast and ignored Pidgey completely. Piper gave Eevee and Pidgey their food, she had gotten it from the cafeteria so that she could save what she had in case of a emergency.

"Pi! Pidg!" Pidgey was trying hard to get Pidgeotto's attention. After a minute or two of this Pidgeotto was starting to get annoyed and straitening its wing knocked Pidgey off the table and onto the floor.

_**SLAM!**_

"Pidgey!" Piper stood up and looked over the table at Pidgey. "Are you okay?"

"Pidgey!" Pidgey flow angrily back on the table. "Pi! Pidgey! Pidg!"

"Pidgey calm down." Pidgey calmed but she was still glaring hard at the Pidgeotto. Piper glared at Logan. "Tell Pidgeotto to say he's sorry."

"Why it was clearly your Pidgey's fault." He continued eating as if what had just happened wasn't important in the least.

"Pidgey just wanted to make a new friend."

He looked at her then. "We're not here to make friends just eat your breakfast or move."

Piper growled but set back down. "Pidgey just eat and ignore Pidgeotto, you're to good for him." Pidgey reluctantly did as she was told.

"To good?" Logan glared at her sharply.

"Of course, personality wise your Pidgeotto's a snob. In a fight it could beat us at the moment but give me a couple more week's with Pidgey and I beat we could give you a good fight." Piper said as she ate on her pancakes.

"I'll take you up on that if we ever meet again."

"I look forward to it." She smiled.

He huffed and they ignored each other throw the rest of their meal. Which wasn't hard to do seeing as she didn't think she could say something to him without the need to hit him. (I was thinking about Paul when I wrote in Logan so they may sound alike.)

"Piper?" came a familiar voice from behind her.

She tilted her head back to look up into the blue eyes of her father. She smiled, jumped up, and hugged him. "Dad its good to see you."

"Its good to see you to, it looks like you've been bessy." He was looking over her head at her pokemon who greeted him. "Well I can't stay long, I've got to get to work."

"Right, what did mom want to give me?"

"Here," he smiled and digging around in his bag pulled out a . . . . . . Egg? "Your mother wants you to take care of it and said that once it hatches it will be very useful on your journey."

She took the egg. It was orange with black stripes and a white star burst on the top, the egg was very worm. (Note the egg is in a incubator like on the TV show.)

"It's so cute, what pokemon is it?"

"Couldn't tell you. I wish I could talk more but I have to go. Later Eevee, Pidgey." He gave her one final hug before turning and leaving.

"Bye dad talk to you and mom soon." She waved then set down to continue eating, which she found hard to do because she just wanted to look at her pokemon egg. (I was going to bring in a pokemon egg sooner or later and I thought the sooner the better )

"A pokemon egg huh?" Logan finally asked.

"Yeah my dad works on a farm, they breed a few select pokemon on the side."

"Ee." Eevee had finished eating and was now on the table sniffing the egg.

"That's your new brother or sister Eevee, you'll help me take care of them right?"

"Vee. Eevee."

She heard Logan snicker, she glared at him. "What?"

"Your not going to actually train that thing when it hatches are you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"That just shows that you know nothing of pokemon, pokemon that have just hatched are extremely weak and can't battle at all." He smiled smugly.

"That's why I'm going to train it."

"I'd pay to see that," he stood and held out two poke'balls. "Nidoran, Pidgeotto return." Both pokemon disappeared into their poke'balls.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked angrily as he walked away.

"To train, what do you think?" he shot back over his shoulder, then he was gone.


	3. I caught a Pikachu!

**Sorry I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything to add on to this at the moment. It may be a little while till I update again because I'm going to vacation next week and I have classes to go to (Even though it is summer) Please review!**

**Chapter 3**

Viridian forest was nothing like Piper thought it would be that being like the small forest between Pallet and Viridian. It was mostly large and small trees all had only one path that didn't lead to a dead end. But none of that really bothered her; the thing that did was the fact that it was really hot and humid, two things she really hated.

She had heard from Ash that there were a lot of neat pokemon, and Gary had told her that it would take no more than three days to go though and that's if you followed the path. Which she wasn't, she had to catch Pikachu and she didn't see that happening if she took the path.

She found a lot of wild pokemon, but no Pikachu. There had been a cute Caterpie and she had hoped to catch but it got away. Over the last two days she had run into a lot of other trainers while searching the forest; and it was also a first for her to fight three trainers that specializes in one type of pokemon, she had thought that only gym leaders did that. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of stupid to think that.

Speaking of trainers here comes one now. So far all of the trainers in this forest have been boys; she wished she would run into at least one girl. (Not very good at writing about the pokemon battles so sorry if they suck)

"Hi my names Dane from Pewter city, and I want to have a pokemon battle." He was another bug catcher you could tell by the net on his back.

"Sure, a two on two battle ok?" Really she just wanted to find a Pikachu but she also wanted her pokemon to get a lot of experience before their gym battle in Pewter.

"Fine by me." He shrugged and throws out a poke'ball. Out came a Kakuna. Surprise. Surprise.

"A Kakuna huh, ok go Pidgey." She throw her poke'ball as well, she hoped Pidgey could take both pokemon down. She wanted it to evolve before they got to Pewter city.

"Pidg." The little bird pokemon looked strong and ready to fight.

"Gust attack Pidgey!"

"Harden Kakuna!" Kakuna hardened before gust hit but it was only the first harden and Kakuna still took a significant amount of damage.

"Gust again Pidgey." This time the attack hit at full force and Kakuna went down.

"No Kakuna!" Dane recalled his pokemon and glaring at her before throwing out another poke'ball. "Let's do it Beedrill!"

"Wow a Beedrill didn't expect that. That's okay we can take them Pidgey."

"Pidge." Pidgey nodded without taking its eye's off the Beedrill. Ever sense the incident with Logan's Pidgeotto Pidgey hadn't been battling as hard as it could. She had her own opinion about that; she was almost a 100% sure that her Pidgey had a thing for Logan's Pidgeotto, and thought that Pidgey was trying to get stronger and evolve so that maybe Pidgeotto would pay attention to her. She didn't like it but she would support her pokemon in anything they choose.

"Start off with your quick attack Pidgey."

"Dodge it and use your twineedle attack."

"Use quick attack to dodge and come up behind and use gust." Pidgey was fast and pulled off her instructions perfectly, hitting Beedrill hard enough to send it to the ground were it struggled a minute before it got back into the air. She looked over at Pidgey to make sure that it was okay, only to see the she was glowing. "Pidgey?" she couldn't believe what was happening; Pidgey was evolving, and after only three and a half days of training. Pidgeotto appeared were Pidgey once was. "Alright Pidgey, I mean Pidgeotto, let's win this. Gust!"

"Fury attack!" Pidgeotto couldn't dodge in time and got hit two or three times before she got away.

"Quick attack Pidgeotto!"

"Dodge it." Beedrill flow up but it couldn't get away from her newly evolved Pidgey; Pidgeotto pulled up and hit Beedrill in the stomach.

"Beedrill." The pokemon said as it staggered to stay in the air.

"Quick Beedrill use twineedle attack."

"Dodge!" Pidgeotto dodged one of the twineedle's but got hit by the second. "Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto pulled up before she hit the ground, than landed gently. "End this Pidgeotto, full powered gust!" Pidgeotto flow up into the air again and sent its gust attack strait at Beedrill, it didn't have a chance to dodge.

Beedrill went down and didn't get back up. "Beedrill!" Dane kneeled by his pokemon.

"Beedrill." His pokemon said sadly.

"It's okay Beedrill you did a great job; take a long rest, return." Dane recalled his pokemon before standing and holding his hand out to her.

They shock hands, it seemed that he wasn't mad at her for winning like a couple of other trainers had been; she would be the same way, it's no fun to lose. "Good battle."

"Yeah, I hope to battle with you again in the pokemon league."

"That would be great I look forward to it." Piper turned to Pidgeotto. "You did awesome Pidgeotto, and I'm so happy that you evolved."

"Pidge." She said proudly and puffed out her chest.

"Okay," Piper laughed. "I know you need to rest, return." Pidgeotto looked like it was smiling as it returned to its poke'ball. "By that way," she said turning to Dane. "Have you seen any Pikachu around here?"

He thought for a moment. "I did hear a rumor that Pikachu could be found in a clearing deep in the forest, it's about a half hour walk from here." He pointed to the north. "Just walk that way and you should come to it."

"Okay, thanks." She said before running off in that direction.

"Welcome." He called after her.

She hoped Dane was right about this, now that her Pidgey had evolved into Pidgeotto she could train her other pokemon so that they would be ready for their gym battle. She also wanted to run into Logan soon so that they could have their pokemon battle, she knew that she had a chance of winning now that she had a Pidgeotto and once she had Pikachu . . . well she really wasn't sure what would happen.

A little under a half hour later she was sneaking up on the clearing that the Pikachu were said to be in. There were no Pikachu there at the moment but seeing as this was her best beat to find you she decided to wait to see if any showed up.

She was starting to get tired and was about to give up on a Pikachu ever showing up when she heard the bushes russell. She ducked down in the bushes and watched as a Pikachu finally came into the field; it was the only one in sight. This Pikachu was different than any other Pikachu she had seen in books, and the poke'dex. Its ears that should just have black tips had a black spick coming out from the tip (much like Riche's Pikachu in the first season of pokemon) and its tail had little tares in it, and there was a scar that ran below its left eye like it spent most of its time fighting. This was going to be one very hard battle.

She came out of the bushes and faces the Pikachu, who glared at her and was positioned and ready for battle. She thought it would run at the site of a human, but this Pikachu looked to want nothing but a fight.

"Go Eevee." She tossed Eevee's poke'ball.

"Eewii." The small fox like pokemon growled as it saw the Pikachu.

"Eevee I really want this Pikachu, will you help me catch it?"

"Ee." Eevee nodded.

"All right start off with your tackle attack." Pikachu seem to be expecting that and jumped to the side at the last minute, and hit Eevee from the side with its Quick attack.

"Eewii." Eevee went down, but not being one to lose a fight, stood up.

"Swift!" This time Eevee's attack hit dead center and sent Pikachu flying into a tree. She had hoped that Pikachu wouldn't get up after that but yeah that was asking too much. Pikachu started sparking and everyone knows what that means, a thunder shock! "Dodge it using quick attack!"

"Chu!" Pikachu launched its attack.

Eevee dodged and came around the back of Pikachu to hit it with her quick attack while it was still using thunder shock. They both got pushing back by the impact, it looked like Pikachu took more damage but Eevee took some herself sense Pikachu had still been attacking.

"Are you still good to go Eevee?"

"Eewii." Eevee nodded.

"Okay, swift attack!" As Eevee released its swift, a beautiful move that looked like shooting stars, Pikachu used quick attack and dodged the swift to hit Eevee. "Eevee! Man what a Pikachu is strong, we need to finish this fast. Eevee use swift while using quick attack so you can hit Pikachu from all sides."

"Eev!" Eevee smiled as she did as instructed. Pikachu may have been faster but after the damage that it took and the fact that it had a low defensive power, this battle was almost over.

"Pika." Pikachu tried to stand; it was glaring at Eevee as if it was ready to keep getting up no matter what. She had never seen a Pikachu glare so much, they had always been serious in battle but it was glaring even before she challenged it to a battle.

"Tackle it Eevee, finish this!"

"Eev." Eevee growled and attacked.

"Pika!" Pikachu flipped backward and landed hard, it struggled but it didn't seem to have the power to get back up.

"Okay here's my chance. Go poke'ball!" Pikachu watched as the poke'ball came toured it and glaring (again) before knocking it back to her using its tail. She caught the poke'ball and looked over at the struggling Pikachu. "What's happened to you Pikachu?" she whispered. Piper looked at Eevee. "We have to catch this Pikachu Eevee." After all of this she had to catch it.

"Ee. Vee." Eevee agreed.

"Use quick attack."

Pikachu couldn't dodge because of all the damage it took and it got hit hard by the quick attack. While it was still dazed Piper throw the poke'ball again, this time crossing her fingers. Pikachu disappeared inside the poke'ball, it shock four times before stopping with a click. She stood there for a minute it was almost hard to believe; she had finally caught a Pikachu.

"Yes! We did it Eevee, we caught Pikachu!" she ran over to the poke'ball and held it up into the air. (Trainer pose- Note couldn't think of a good one that wasn't used so imagine anything you want.)

**What's going to happen next? Not even I know! ****=^_^= **


	4. Training in Viridian Forest

**Need EVERYONE to review on this one! Where do you think Piper and Logan should decide to travel together? I want them to travel together but really have no idea how I should do it or how far along in the story. I also wanted to know what you guys think about the pokemon egg hatching when and where, and before or after her and Logan start traveling together? So please review. **_**=^_^=**_

_**Bigger note this is mostly just of Piper training her pokemon not much in it at all, so you may not like it much. Sorry if this is boring!**_

Chapter 4

A day of training

Piper set up camp about a day's walk away from Pewter City, but it would most likely take longer than that after training. All of her pokemon were great and really strong but she didn't know much about the new gym leader, who was Brock's new step mom. She had heard that she used water pokemon but she wasn't sure that it was true, because she knew Misty was back at the gym and she had some strong water pokemon on her end. Was it possible for there to be two water type gym leaders?

She couldn't think about that now; all she could do was train as hard as she could, and she would be fine.

**Just a quick recap on her pokemon: Starter Eevee, Pidgeotto, Pikachu, and she has a pokemon egg.**

She had her tent set up; it was big enough for two people to sleep in, and after collecting water from the river near by started a fire. Her mom had though to pack her some instant roman, enough to last a month at least; thank you mom.

After the food was done and she had all of her Pokémon's plates set up she throw her poke'balls into the air. "Come on out everybody, it's time for supper."

"Pidgy." Pidgeotto was very happy and started eating.

"Pika." Pikachu on the other hand looked down at its plate than turned away and ran up a nearby tree.

"Wii." Eevee ran to the tree and tried talking to Pikachu but it glared down at Eevee and sent a static bolt at her. "Ee!" Eevee was mad now, and it seemed like that was just want Pikachu wanted because for the first time since she caught Pikachu he smiled, not a happy one ether it was more like a very savage one.

"No! Eevee just eat your supper and Pikachu stop trying to pick a fight." Pikachu turned away from her but somehow she knew that he was done causing trouble . . . for the moment at least. "Good now Eevee tomorrow I want to try to teach you dig attack and after we master that Pikachu we need to train, I may use you in the gym if they use rock type pokemon."

"Chu." Pikachu glared and scowled at her than went back to ignore her.

Piper sighed and opened her poke'dex and looked up Pikachu. _**'Pikachu the electric mouse pokemon; it raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose.**_

"Ok, but why is my Pikachu always so mad?"

_**Pikachu are shaped by their environment and the group that they live in. It is not unheard of for there to be wild Pikachu that prefer not to live in groups and there is the rare chance that they get cast out of their family. **_Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pikachu's ear twitch at that last part.

_**'So that's it.'**_

__"Alright so what are this Pikachu's attacks?"

_**'Pikachu at Lv. 13 knows thundershock, tail whip, thunder wave, and quick attack.**_

"Wow that's a high level for Pikachu around here. Let's see I think if we can raises his level to Lv. 18 and he learns double team than he could put up a good fight at the gym." Piper was talking to herself.

"Pidgy?" Pidgeotto looked sad.

"I'm sorry Pidgeotto I would love to use you and really; I don't like the thought of using Pikachu ether but if it turns out that they use rock pokemon than Eevee is the only one that doesn't have a disadvantage."

"Pid! Pidgy!" Pidgeotto nodded in understanding and went back to eating happily. (If you haven't noticed I have to clue how to right out the sounds that bird pokemon make.)

After that the night went by quietly and they were all fast asleep; Pikachu in the tree, which he refused to come out off, while Eevee, Pidgeotto, and the mysteries pokemon egg were fast asleep in the tint. Piper on the other hand stayed up a little later than usual and tried to think of how she could win Pikachu over.

The next morning was much like that night, except even Pikachu was eating this morning; he had found a berry tree not too far away. He refused to eat anything that she fixed. (I will most likely skip the night and more time ritual unless anyone wanted to read that than I'll be happy to put it in, or unless I think of something good)

_**'Must be because he was on his own for so long.'**_ She thought sadly.

After everything was cleaned and packed up it was time for training. If Eevee could learn dig than they would have a very good chance at the gym.

"Alright Eevee we've got to do some series training today if you're going to learn dig."

"Ee!" Eevee stud up tall looking pumped.

"That a girl Eevee! Let's get started!"

It didn't take as long as expected Eevee was a very fast learner and even though Piper was new to teaching pokemon new moves she thought it turned out just fine. By nightfall that night the only thing they had left to work on was direction; Eevee had only come out at the right stop once, but in her book once was better than nothing. So tomorrow would be much like today and train, train, train; she planned on finding a trainer to try it out on as soon as it was mastered. (Not going to go through all of it.)

**The next day**

"Come on Eevee one more time, I know you can do it." It was just after noon, they just got done eating lunch and were back to training. Eevee was making good progress but Piper was making her try finding her target if it was moving, using herself as the target.

"Eevee." Eevee brood under the ground and Piper slowly jogged away, this would help Eevee become fast underground to if she had to chase her opponent. A half a minute later Eevee popped out of the ground at her feet.

"Good job Eevee I think you're really to use that move in are next trainer battle. " She turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu this means that we can start our training" He didn't even both looking her way.

It wasn't like Pikachu was just sitting around doing nothing; he had been training since he had woke up this morning. He took brakes to eat but that was about it; he had agreed to train with Pidgeotto a little before lunch, and she took that as a giant step to becoming friends.

"Ok I think that it would be a good idea to try to find some wild pokemon to battle against; so Pidgeotto, Pikachu return." Pikachu didn't look to happy but he went inside non-the-less, but then when did he ever look happy? She shook her head and turned to Eevee. "Let's go Eevee."

It didn't take them long to find a wild pokemon that wasn't a Metapod or a Kakuna. A Butterfree was in a big patch of flowers not that far off from where they had been training. As soon as she got the Butterfree's attention she throw Pikachu's poke'ball, she would have liked to catch Butterfree but that wasn't going to happen today.

"Ev?" Eevee looked confused at not being the one to battle.

"Sorry Eevee but I want to train Pikachu at the moment, we'll battle before we get to Pewter ok."

"Wii." Eevee nodded than set down on the sidelines to watch.

Pikachu looked ready to battle. "Ok Pikachu start out with your thunder wave attack."

"Pika." Surprisingly Pikachu listened to her and paralyzed the Butterfree.

"Great job now go for a thundershock!"

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" It was a good thing to paralyze Butterfree first because it couldn't dodge very well. It tried a tackle attack.

"Dodge it and finish it with quick attack!" Pikachu was already moving around Butterfree to hit it from behind, taking it down in that one last hit.

"Wow Pikachu that was great, it didn't hit you once!" She ran over to Pikachu and hugged it to her without thinking about if Pikachu would appreciate it or not. Pikachu stiffened and when she pulled him back he looked shocked and confused but quickly composed himself and looked away. "I have an idea Pikachu, since this is your main day of training and it seems silly to be putting you in your poke'ball and having to let you out, why don't you stay out. For today that is."

Pikachu looked even more shocked but nodded his head.

After that it seemed like Pikachu loosened up a bit, he set on her shoulder and did everything she said in battle, and by the end of the day he learned double team. But it still seemed like Pikachu was still holding himself back, not wanting to trust her but having to fight not to at the same time.

**Last day in Viridian Forest**

Piper spent the morning trying to find another pokemon trainer to battle before leaving the forest, and she was lucky enough to find one just outside Pewter City.

"Hey I'm Piper from Pallet Town, do you want to have a battle?"

"Sure I'm Tommy from Viridian City, how does a two on two battle sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Go Beedrill!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Beedrill twineedle attack!"

"Pikachu dodge and use thunder wave!" Pikachu was hit by the first twineedle but dodged the second and shocked it with its thunder wave.

"No Beedrill! That won't stop us, use Rage."

"Pikachu double team and stop his rage cold!" which it did "Good job now quick attack." Pikachu moved under Beedrill and slammed into it's stomach sending it flying.

"Don't let it get away with that Beedrill fury attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu got hit with three out of the five hits from Beedrill's fury attack.

"No Pikachu!" _**'Pikachu can't take much more of this, this has to end now.' **_ "One more quick attack at this Pikachu and use it at full power!"

"Pikachu!" You could never say that her Pikachu wasn't a fighter because he pulled though and sped full speed at Beedrill and slammed into it sending it to the ground where it didn't get back up.

"Way to go Pikachu!" This time when Piper picked up Pikachu he only stiffened for a second before relaxing.

"This isn't over yet. Go, Metapod!" The green cocoon pokemon looked like it was staring off into space with not a thought in its head.

"Ok, Pikachu return and go Eevee."

"Vee." Eevee had been itching for a fight ever since she had mastered dig.

"Then that's what we're going to do first, dig Eevee."

"What! A dig attack?"

"Yep." She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"This battle still isn't over. Harden Metapod!"

"Hit it now Eevee!" Eevee popped out of the ground and sent Metapod into its trainers arms knocked out. "Well that wasn't a very long battle." She sweat dropped before smiling at Eevee. "Good job Eevee."

"Yeah that's some Eevee you got there, very strong."

"Thanks, your Beedrill was very strong to."

"Thanks, I'll be seeing you." He waved as he walked away.

"Bye." She waved back at him. As soon as he was gone she let Pikachu and Pidgeotto out of their poke'balls.

"Ok you guys were about an hour away Pewter City and our first gym badge, and I just want you to do your best." Eevee and Pidgeotto cheered wall Pikachu once more looked confused; it was becoming a constant look for Pikachu, and it was a very cute look for him. "Return guys. Ok now the first stop will be the pokemon center and then I need to stop and the market and get some things before we go to the gym."

"Ve. Wii." Eevee jumped on to her shoulder and they made their way out of Viridian forest and into Pewter City.

**Ok so not one of my best chapters but I thought that I would try to writing about some of the training going on. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Pewter City Gym Pokemon

**Pewter City Gym Pokémon**

**And yes to everyone that cares I'm going to be using Brocks step-mom as the gym leader. I couldn't remember what Pokémon type she used but I thought it was water, so these Pokémon are a go between. The levels are set high in every gym and if you want I can post Piper, Tori, and Logan's Pokémon levels to. **

**Omanyte**— ~~~Water gun

Rock/water ~~~Leer

LV. 20~~~`~~~Rollout

~~~~~~`~~~~Bite

**Kabuto**— ~~~~Absorb

Rock/water ~~~Leer

LV.21 ~~~~~~Sand-attack

~~~~~~~~~~Mud Shot

**Also thank you to everyone that has been reviewing!**


	6. Pewter City

_Tori's thoughts__** Logan's thoughts **__Pipers thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I would love to own pokemon but I don't I can only clam Tori, Piper, and Logan for this story. I'm not sure if I want to put any bad guys in, I couldn't do Team Rocket because they are following Ash around.**

**Chapter 5**

**Pewter City**

"There it is Eevee." Piper said looking from the hill she was standing over the city that held the gym where she would win her first badge ever.

_'Wow Pewter City . . . for some reason I thought it would be bigger.'_

It was true Pewter City was small, only a little bigger than Viridian City and this was because Pewter had a science museum that housed a whole bunch of Pokémon fossils. Three fourths of the city was surrounded by mountains and one side of the thick Viridian forest. The town it's self-had a lot of trees growing around the builds.

Looking down at her watch she saw that if she found the Pokémon center fast she could have lunch before her gym battle and if everything went alright be half way to Mt. Moon by tonight.

Man was she getting excited; her first gym battle was just minutes away. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, after all a gym leader was much stronger than regular trainers and if she was right about the type of Pokémon being used in this gym then she was going to be at a huge disadvantage. "Let's go Eevee." She said than took off running down the path that would lead to Pewter City Eevee close at her heals.

There wasn't much in the way of entertainment, but the gym was enough for her; all she needed to do was find the Pokémon center and she could be on her way.

"Were do you think the Pokémon center could be Eevee?" she asked the little fox pokemon.

"Wii!" Eevee said then stopped to sniff at the air. "Ee."

"You got something Eevee?"

"Vee." Eevee nodded determinedly.

"Ok than lead the way." She followed close behind Eevee as she raced down the old stone side walk, till fifteen minutes later they arrived outside the gym. "Not the pokemon center, but good work Eevee."

"Ee! Wii!" Eevee was pawing at the door.

"What is it Eevee?" Than the door opened, to reveal . . . . "TORI!"

Said girl glared at her. "Yes, is it necessary to yell in peoples ears like that?"

Piper sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head. "No I guess not."

"What are you doing here anyways? Not to take on the gym I hope."

"Why?"

Tori pretended not to know. "Oh you don't know? I guess I couldn't expect anything less from you."

"Well go on miss know it all, tell me what's going on." She practically growled.

Tori pretended to think and Piper was just about to hit her upside the head when she spoke. "Well other than the fact that the gym leader had two battles today already and I might add lost both of them, she's closing the gym for tomorrow."

"So? That still means I can challenge her today." _'I knew Tori was stupid but come on.'_

"Oh, please you aren't going to be able to beat her, not with your pokemon that is."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Oh she was going down now; no one insulted her or her pokemon and got away with it.

"Haha, calm down. If I know you the way I do then you haven't caught any pokemon that are good against rock pokemon."

Piper sweat dropped again. "So what, there's more than type to consider when battling; besides me and my pokemon have been training very hard."

"Not hard enough for a gym battle." Tori said smartly.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you show how good you are in a pokemon battle?" That would shut her up.

"Ee!" Eevee agreed glaring up at Tori.

"I would love to but you see it wouldn't be worth my time to battle someone without a badge."

"So you're scared?" She asked simply.

"I didn't say that!" She pulled something out of her pocket and held it up for her to see. It was the boulder badge. "See I already have one badge, so there's no reason to battle you."

She looked at the badge than shrugged, it really didn't matter how many badges you had. "Really I just think you're scared."

"I agree." Said a bored voice from behind them.

Piper looked toured the gym and almost groaned out loud, and there he was leaning against the side of the gym. Could her day get any worse? "Hey Logan."

"What's your name again?"

"You have got to be joking? It's Piper!" A vain throbbed on her forehead. "Not only is my Pidgeotto better than yours but so is my memory."

"I'd watch it if I were you, your friend there may have barely won her battle but I did without breaking a sweat." He glared at her.

"Hey!" Tori screeched at him.

"Then don't forget my name." They were completely ignoring Tori until she interrupted their glaring contest.

"How do you two know each other?"

'_Once again Tori wants to know if I'm trying to move in on a cute guy.'_ Piper rolled her eyes. "We meet in Viridian City."

"Oh really." She got close to Piper to whisper in her ear. "There wouldn't be anything between the two of you is there? I'm sure Gary would like to know if there was."

She was both disturbed by how close she was to her and confused. What did Gary have to do with this? "Ok 1: He's all yours I don't want him, and 2: What in the world dose Gary have to do with any of this?" she whispered back.

Now it was Tori's turn to be confused. "You mean you don't know?" she wasn't bothering to whisper any more.

"Know what?" this was starting to get a little more than aggravating.

"Oh nothing." Tori smiled trying hard not to laugh. _'Well if she doesn't know I'm not going to be the one to tell her.'_

"What about that battle?" Logan said to gain their attention. _**'Girls have such a short attention span.' **_

"Yeah Tori what about it?"

"But. Not. I don't. Fine, but I want to have my pokemon healed first." She said after a minute, knowing that she wasn't going to get out of it without looking like a coward.

"That's ok with me I need to do the same." They started walking down the road. "Aren't you coming Logan?" she looked back at him to see him walking in the other direction.

He looked at her for a minute than sighed and started for them. "I suppose you'll want me to sit in on your gym battle to?"

"I wasn't going to ask but seeing as you offered I would like you to." She almost laughed at the look on his face.

"I didn't offer." He glared at her.

"Then why did you say anything about it." She smiled up at him. **(He's not that much taller about two or three inches)**

"Because I thought . . . oh never mind I'll come just to see the leader wipe the floor with you."

"If you think I'm going to lose than you have another thing coming!"** (Dose this sound familiar to anyone?:D)**

"Wii." Eevee nodded before jumping up to ride on Piper's shoulder.

"Here we are." Tori said after a few minutes of walking.

The pokemon center was probably the smallest in all of Kanto, there was barely enough room for six teenagers to stand in the lobby.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Said Joy from behind the counter.

"Can you please heal our pokemon nurse Joy?" Tori asked as polite as ever.

'_Hope she doesn't strain herself.'_ Piper's eyebrow was almost twitching with how wired Tori was acting.

"Of course, it will only take a few minutes." After Joy took their pokemon Piper turned to Tori.

"So where should we have our battle?"

She thought for a moment and was about to say something when Logan cut in. **(I love cutting her off and so dose Logan.:))** "How about the river bank on the way out of town, not a lot of people go there."

"Sounds perfect." Tori agreed right away.

Piper sweat dropped, she could never get over Tori's fixation with cute guys. It was bad enough seeing the way she acted around Gary, but this was just plan disturbing. _'She'll never change.'_

**Jump to the battle!—****fair warning this battle is going to be a little one sided; I did this because Tori was over confidant and wasn't thinking things though. **

"How about a three on three match?" Tori asked feeling and sounding superior.

"Fine by me." Piper smiled at the air head. "Age before beauty."

"Garr." Tori growled before throwing her first poke'ball into the air. "Come on out Ivysaur!"

"Wow you Bulbasaur already evolved."

"That's right, why don't you give up now and save yourself from embarrassment?"

"Not going to happen, but I am happy for you. Now for my Pokémon, go Eevee."

"Oh please this isn't going to be like our first battle, Ivysaur is much stronger. Now then let's make this quick Ivysaur, take down!"

"Dodge it Eevee and use a ferry of sand-attack!" Eevee did as she said and used one sand-attack after another on Ivysaur, moving too fast for the slow Ivysaur to keep up. "Great job now swift attack!"

"You think a little sand is going to stop us, Ivysaur use razor leaf all over the field." Ivysaur sent its razor leaf in every direction, effectively hitting Eevee."

"Eevee, are you ok?"

"Wii." The little Pokémon nodded and stared determinedly at Ivysaur.

"Good, now Quick attack!"

"Match that with your take down!"

The two Pokémon meet in a head on collision and both went flying backwards. _'This isn't good Eevee is taking too much damage, if this keeps up Tori's going to win. I have to think of something.'_

"Take down attack!"

'_Wait, that's it!'_ "Eevee dodge then use Swift while using Quick attack."

Tori looked at her like she was nuts, and maybe she was but this was the only thing she could think to do. Piper watched as Eevee's swift hit Ivysaur over and over, the time that they hit it becoming closer together. The swift was also getting stronger with each hit. That was what she needed; after all of those Take downs Ivysaur had taken a good amount of damage. Once Eevee's Quick attack hit it should all be over.

"Hit it Eevee full powered Quick attack!"

"Ee!" Eevee stopped its Swift and charged at Ivysaur and then with all her mite sent Ivysaur flying to Tori with its Quick attack.** (_ this happens to their eyes when they are nocked out)**

"Great job Eevee!" Piper held her arms open for Eevee to jump into. "You take a rest ok; I may need you again yet."

"Ee." Eevee nodded before jumping down to sit at her feet.

"There now, that's one down and two to go."

"Don't get to confident; I'll still wipe the floor with you!"

"I don't think so, but I'm going to love watching you try."

"Go Nidorina (Girl)!"

"A Nidorina huh, not bad but let's see what Dexter says." Piper pulled out her cute purple poke'dex.

'_**Nidorina the poison Pokémon, it has a calm and caring nature. Because its horn grows slowly, it prefers not to fight.'**_

"Well now that your Nidorina lesson is done for the day maybe we could get on with the battle?" Tori said impatiently.

"Sure, come on out Pidgeotto!" Pipers Pidgeotto spread its wings out **(made that sound that it makes- didn't know how to write it)** and when noticing Logan glared. "Yeah you remember Logan Pidgeotto, let's show him how good we've gotten."

"Piggo." Pidgeotto said determinedly.

"Well at lest you got it to evolve." Logan smirked before pulling a poke'ball from his belt and released his Pidgeotto.

Piper watched as her Pidgeotto's face went red when it looked at the male Pidgeotto. "Are you alright Pidgeotto? Your face is all red." Piper said kneeling down next to the bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto looked at her wide eyed before nodding and looked toward Nidorina as a distraction. 

"Really?" Piper looked up as Tori who was looking at her like she was an idiot.

"What?" she asked confused. _'What did I miss?'_

"Man you're an idiot." Logan had one hand on his face and was shaking his head back and forth.

"What was that?" she stood up and glared at him, fist clenched at her sides.

He signed. "It's not worth explaining at the moment, just finish your battle."

Piper's checks pushed out word in annoyance but she turned back to Tori nonetheless so that they could start the second match. This wouldn't be a very hard match as long as Pidgeotto didn't get poisoned.

"Gust Pidgeotto." It was better to keep your distance when dealing with a Pokémon that can poison you when you come into contact with it. But with Gust being the only distance attack besides sand-attack, she was going to have to hit it directly at some point.

"Poison Sting!" The Poison Sting was knocked away by the Gust but it also helped to decrease the amount of damage that Nidorina took when the attack hit.

"Smart move; let's see if you can keep it up." Piper glanced up. _'Perfect.' _"Pidgeotto fly strait up into the air!"

"What are you up to?" Tori asked looking up trying to find the bird Pokémon but the sun was blinding her.

'_Just as I planned.'_ "Now Pidgeotto Quick attack full power!"

"Smart with the sun she couldn't find your Pokémon and with the added velocity it doubles the damage of Pidgeotto attack." Logan commented then took out a notebook and started writing something down.

"Hey what's that?" Piper asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." He smiled and continued to write.

Piper looked back at the battle just as Pidgeotto dive boomed Nidorina, pulling up before it hit the ground, and came to fly a few feet from her. "Great job Pidgeotto."

"Hey don't count us out yet!" Tori said, sure enough Nidorina was getting back to its feet looking like it took a lot of damage. "Nidorina Double kick attack!"

"Are you losing it Double kick is a fighting type move and isn't going to do much damage on Pidgeotto." Logan pointed out.

"Dodge it." Pidgeotto dodged the first one but the second one hit Pidgeotto dead center in the chest. "Pidgeotto are you ok?"

"Piggy." Pidgeotto stood up and looked tired but ready to fight.

"Alright hit it with Gust, finish this!"

"Dodge Nidorina!" Tori sounded panicked, and Nidorina didn't have the strength to dodge in time and got hit with Gust, taking it down.

"Pidgeotto return." Logan said.

"Why did you have Pidgeotto watch?" Piper asked.

"It helps him learn from other mistakes."

Piper tuned back to Tori "That's two, please end it here I really don't want to have to use my last Pokémon."

"Nidorina return." Tori smirked. "Do you really think I'm going to do you a favor after what you did to Ivysaur and Nidorina?"

"This won't turn out good for you, so it's more like me doing you a favor."

Tori scowled. "No way am I giving up, Butterfree go!" Tori taped her foot waiting when Piper didn't send out her Pokémon right away. "Well send out your Pokémon that is unless you're giving up."

"Oh please why would I give up, but don't say I didn't warn you. Pikachu you're up!"

When Pikachu came out of his poke'ball he was more than ready for battle. To say that his appearance shocked Tori and Logan was an understatement, it wasn't every day that you saw a Pikachu was battle scared.

"This battles going to be over before it even started." Tori said finally getting over the shock.

"We'll see."** (Quick note: I'm making Pikachu strong like Ash's Pikachu, mainly because I have something planed later on and he needs to be stronger than normal Pikachu's)**

"Poison Powder Butterfree."

'_Man I hate moves like that, and I don't have a good move to counter it.'_ "Double team." Within seconds there were a dozen Pikachu spread across the field.

"Don't stop Butterfree hit them all with Poison Powder." Tori's plan worked because as soon as the Poison Powder hit the clones they disappeared and the real Pikachu was poisoned.

"Hang in there Pikachu! Use Thunder wave."

"Dodge it!" Butterfree successfully dodged it. You could tell that it had been trained for dodging attacks.

'_So what am I going to do? Pikachu's poisoned and won't last much longer if I can't think of anything.'_ She thought about Pikachu's moved and how she could use them. Butterfree couldn't use Poison Powder anymore and even if it used Sleep Powder it wouldn't work because Pikachu was already poisoned. That left two moves, one would have to be Gust, but what was the fourth one?

"Pikachu Thunder Shock!" This time Butterfree didn't have time to dodge and it got fried. "Great job Pikachu just a little more."

"Pika." He nodded looking exhausted.

"Your Pikachu isn't going to last much longer with the effects of my poison attack." Tori smiled. "Butterfree confusion."

"Oh no Double Team!" It worked Double Team cut short Butterfree's attack. "No more chances Pikachu use Quick attack than Thunder Shock." Pikachu knew what she wanted it to do without her having to tell him and he eminently-sp?- used Quick attack to get onto Butterfree's back and shocked it with all it's might. They both went crashing to the ground Butterfree knocked out and Pikachu next thing to it. "You did a wonderful job Pikachu." Piper said picking Pikachu up than looked over at Tori. "That was great Tori the hardest match I've had yet."

Tori glared at Piper. "Don't try to make me feel better, I lost three to nothing! No top of that it was to someone who doesn't even have a badge."

"Well if you think about it you have Pokémon that go good against rock type Pokémon and I have Pokémon that go good against mostly grass and flying type Pokémon."

"I don't need your pity or your excuses!"

"Leave her alone, she lost that's that let it go." Logan said. "Let's go get your Pokémon healed up if you want me to watch your gym battle."

"Oh alright." They started back into town when she noticed that Tori wasn't following them. Piper looked back to see her still on the ground, holding her Butterfree's poke'ball. "Are you coming Tori?"

"No, I'll head there later."

"Okay." Piper whispered not really sure it was ok but knew that Tori didn't want to talk to her at the moment.

**Ok I'm ending the chapter here, the gym battle will be in the next chapter and I'm going to try my hardest to make it better than this chapter. Wasn't very happy with it. Reviews are always needed or any tips/ ideas that you guys would like to see happen in the next chapter. =^_^=**


	7. Pewter Gym

**Special thank you to 'Shiningheart of Thunderclan' for giving me the idea on how to include Logan in these next to chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon **

**Chapter 6**

**Pewter gym**

"Oh hello Logan, I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Who's your friend?" Lola asked as the two walked through the front doors of the gym. **(I don't know if this is Brock's current mother's name or not, it was the only name I could find.)**

"Piper, and I really didn't expect to come back I was nagged into coming." He said bored.

"You're the one who offered." Piper snapped.

"Oh please why would I offer to watch you lose?" he rolled his eyes.

Piper was cut off from saying anything by Lola's giggle. "You two make the cutest couple."

"What? Me and him/her?" they said at the same time making Lola giggle again as they glared at one another.

"Can I have my gym battle now?" Piper said turning away from Logan to hide her blush.

"Sure honey right this way." Lola led them through a door at the end of the small waiting area they were in.

Piper gasped lightly. This was the first time she had ever seen a gym battle field before; it was amazing. The whole field was covered in giant rocks except for the center which held a small circular pool.

"We'll have a two on two match." Lola said, walking over to the leader's side of the field, and Logan made his way to the stands to watch.

The referee stood at the half way point by the battle field. "This will be a two on two battle, no time limit, and only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon." Both Lola and Piper nodded at him when he looked at them for conformation. "The battle between Piper from Pallet town and Lola the gym leader may now begin." **(Can't remember what all a referee dose so not going to be much except commentary.) **

"You better brace yourself because this isn't going to be like any ordinary Pokémon battle, and I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a beginner." Lola warned.

"Fine by me I wouldn't have it any other way." Piper smiled, holding her poke'ball in her hand.

"As gym leader I have release my Pokémon first, go Omanyte!"

"An Omanyte?" Piper asked shocked, it wasn't every day that you see an ancient Pokémon.

"You do know that this town is famous for restoring fossilized Pokémon right?" At Piper's nod she went on. "Well my Pokémon are all fossils that me and my family have collected and restored over the years." **(We never get to see Brock's step-mom in battle, or at least I haven't I think there is one episode like that, but anyway I thought this would go good with the story.)**

Piper pulled out her poke'dex and pointed it at Omanyte. _**'Omanyte the spiral Pokémon, revived from an ancient fossil, this Pokémon uses air stored in it's shell to sick and rise in water. It has both rock and water characteristics.'**_

"Alright than, go Pikachu!" she though out her poke'ball. Pikachu appeared in a flash of light and looked more than ready to battle.

_'An electric Pokémon? What could that girl be thinking?'_ Lola thought trying to think of some strategy that could work using a Pikachu against her rock/water Pokémon and came up with nothing. At this rate it didn't seem like the battle was going to last very long.

"Rollout attack Omanyte."

"Use Double team to dodge." The rollout went through one of the many clones of Pikachu. "Great, now use Quick attack and Thunder wave at the same time."

"Electric attacks aren't going to work." Lola said smiling.

"You think so do you, than have a look."

"Huh?" Lola looked at her Omanyte to see Pikachu had leached onto it's back shocking it with all it's might. When Pikachu jumped off Omanyte it was paralyzed. **(I saw this in one episode and thought it was a really good strategy.) **"But how?"

"Simple; Pikachu's special ability is Static, which works if he comes into direct contact with your Pokémon. Add that to using Thunder wave and it was only a matter of time."

"Smart but this battle is far from over. Omanyte rollout!"

'Quick attack!" both Pokémon hit head on but it looked like Pikachu took most of the damage. _'Oh that's right rollout gets stronger every time it's used, not good'_

"Water gun Omanyte."

"Pikachu dodge." But it was still dazed from rollout and got hit head on, and would have went flying into the wall if Piper hadn't run and caught it in time. Piper slammed into the wall, Pikachu safe in her arms.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Omanyte is the winner." The referee called.

_'Stupid girl, why did she do that?'_Logan thought gripping the railing in front of the stands watching her make sure her Pikachu was unhurt. It had disturbed him a little to watch her save her Pokémon, for reasons he didn't understand.

"Are you alright?" Lola asked worried. This was the first time she had seen any trainer, but her step-son and his friends do that to save their Pokémon.

"Yeah, right Pikachu?" Piper looked at the little yellow Pokémon as she stood up. Pikachu was watching her in something close to astonishment; it must have been the first time anyone had saved it from being hurt before.

"Pika!" it nodded with a determined smile.

"Alright return Pikachu you did a great job." After Pikachu disappeared inside its poke'ball Piper turned back to Lola. "I'm not finished yet."

Lola smiled at her. "You know you reminded me a lot of someone."

"Really? Who?"

"A friend of my son's, his name was Ash Ketchum."

"Oh I know Ash, we've been friends for years." Piper smiled but sweat dropped. _'How in the world am I like Ash?'_

"Then you know my son Brock?" Lola asked in excitement.

"Yes, he's taught me a lot." And he had, he would teacher her new things every time he came to visit, and just last year he gave her a book documenting everything him, Ash, and Misty had done in the Johto region and everything he learned. It was in her backpack right now. "He's a great Pokémon breeder. But that's enough about that; let's get on with the battle. Go Eevee!" she pointed out at the field **(Very Ash like)**, and the little brown fox like Pokémon ran to stand in front of Omanyte awaiting it's next orders.

"Eevee vs. Omanyte let the battle continue." The referee said.

"Omanyte, water gun!" Eevee yelped as the water gun hit it.

"Eevee use Quick attack to run on the water!" Eevee brock away from the water gun and jumped onto the water, running toured Omanyte.

"What? Omanyte dodge!"

"Too late, hit it Eevee than use Dig!" Eevee slammed into Omanyte than with the added momentum flipped over it and went right into a Dig attack.

_'Dig?'_ Logan lifted an eyebrow.

"Omanyte get in the water!" Lola called sounding a little panicked.

"Oh no you don't, Eevee now." Eevee leaped out of the ground below Omanyte, just as it got to the pool, and sent it flying back to its trainer's side of the field.

"Omanyte is unable to battle, Eevee is the winner."

"Omanyte return." Lola recalled her little blue Pokémon than smiled at Piper. "I wasn't expecting an attack like Dig."

"I'm full of surprises."

_'That's for sure.'_ Logan thought actually paying attention to the battle now. _'It seems that she doesn't stick to one strategy like her little friend dose. She changes her strategy as the situation changes, which will make it harder to think of a battle plan to defeat her.'_ He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what her next move was going to be. **(Yes he was talking about Tori.)**

"Well then I should step up my game. Kabuto you're up!" Lola throws out her last Pokémon. Her Kabuto looked like nothing but a brown shell, Piper couldn't see much of anything else.

Once again she pulled out her poke'dex. _**'Kabuto the shellfish Pokémon, this Pokémon lived in ancient times. On rare occasions, it has been discovered as a living fossil. It is also a rock/water Pokémon.'**_

"Well that wasn't much help; don't let your guard down Eevee." Eevee crouched down to show that it was ready to fight.

"Sand-attack Kabuto."

"Dig Eevee." Effectively dodging the sand-attack.

"In the water Kabuto." This time her Pokémon made it to the water and Eevee was forced to surface without hitting her target. Piper tried to find Kabuto in the water but was having no luck. "Absorb Kabuto!" Kabuto surfaced long enough to hit Eevee with its absorb attack, which looked like it was making Eevee glow green, before diving back into the water. "What are you going to do now that you can't find my Pokémon?"

Piper thought for a minute then smiled. "If I can't see where you are I'll hit you everywhere at once. Eevee swift!"

"Wii." Eevee looked exhausted, but it jumped into the air and let off a powerful swift attack. Kabuto was forced out of the water, landing beside it and tried to shack off the damage from that last attack.

"Absorb." That same green light surrounded Eevee, sucking out its strength and using it to heal Kabuto. "Now use Mud shot."

"Use Quick attack to dodge Eevee!" Eevee really couldn't afford to take any more damage.

"Keep up the Mud shot."

Kabuto kept shooting its Mud shot and Eevee was doing a good job dodging them, but she was getting very tired. She wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Finally a mud shot hit Eevee as she jumped up to dodge the previous one. After that a borage of Mud shots hit Eevee all at once, covering Eevee in a cloud of dust.

_'Well the battles over.'_ Logan and Lola thought.

"Eevee Dig attack!"

Lola and Logan looked at her shocked than back at the battle field. There was only a whole in the ground where Eevee had once been.

_'How?'_ Logan thought shocked and a little impressed.

"What?" Lola said. "Kabuto!" But it was too late Eevee already came out underneath it and sent it flying. "Mud shot."

"Huh?" Piper watched in amazement as Kabuto launched a Mud shot in mid-air. "Eevee dodge!" But Eevee was to slow from exhaustion and got hit. Eevee was thrown backward by the impact, landing a few feet away from Piper.

"It's over." Lola said smiling.

"Eevee is unab-, huh?" the referee stopped.

"Ee!" Eevee said struggling to get to its feet.

"What?" Logan growled, was the match never going to end?

"Eevee." Piper whispered, at a loss.

"Your Eevee's very strong, but it won't last throw another attack. Kabuto Mud sh-." She didn't get the chance to call out the rest of her attack because Eevee suddenly **(In slow motion)** fell over on its side, knocked out.

"Eevee is unable to battle the winner is the gym leader Lola and her Kabuto!" the referee announced.

Piper stood there shocked for a moment before going over to pick up Eevee who looked up at her sadly. Piper smiled. "You did a great job Eevee, we'll get them next time." Her voice was full of determination.

"Wii." Eevee said licking her face.

"That's the spirit." Lola said as she came over to them and held out her hand. "That was a truly great battle, I can tell that you've raised your Pokémon well."

"Thanks, and next time I'm not going to lose." Piper said shacking her hand.

"Glad to hear it. Since the gyms not going to be opened tomorrow I expect you'll be training outside the city?" **(Each gym has a training center; they just don't show it for every gym.)**

"You bet."

"Well I wish you luck and I look forward to our rematch." Lola said and walked off disappearing behind a door with her name on it, most likely her office. **(This may be important later not sure at the moment.)**

Piper turned toward the front of the gym and noticed Logan was leaning against the wall by the doors, seemly waiting for her. "Logan." She said walking up to him. "Well what did you think of the match?" she asked after he just continued to stare at her.

"I think that you need to start training." He said bored.

The attempted insult went over her head. "Wow thanks for telling me what I already know." She sweat dropped. "No comment on the battle itself?"

He shrugged. "You did better than your friend."

"Thank . . . you?" she raised her brow, not sure if he meant that as a compliment or not.

"Anyway there's a good training spot not too far away from where your battle with that girl took place." He turned and walked out of the gym with her following close behind.

When he started walking in the opposite direction of the Pokémon center she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Shouldn't we go to the Pokémon center first?"

He looked at her confused. "We? Do you think that just because I watched your battle we're going to start traveling together?"

She scoffed. "I wouldn't want to, but you did offer to show me that training spot." She pointed out.

His eyes widened. _'Not this again!'_ "I did not! You're not going to use my words against me this time." He started to walk off.

"It sounded like an offer to me than and it does now. More to the point I could use a few pointers." She didn't really, but she would never say no to learning something new.

He looked at her for a few minutes before she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, and he sweat dropped. "Fine." He passed her and started toured the Pokémon center.

_'Yes!'_ she thought following him.

_'How did I get myself into this situation? Of all the people to get mixed up with it has to be with the one person that the puppy dog eyes actually work.'_ On the outside it seemed like nothing was bothering him, but on the inside it was taking all his will power not to face palm himself in frustration. He looked over to the girl . . . Piper he thought it was, she was happily walking beside him petting her Eevee. _'This could be a good thing, maybe I can find out her main battle strategy by helping her train because I have no doubt that we will be seeing a lot of each other.'_

The sun was setting behind them; there would be no training today, but tomorrow is another chapter.

**Sorry I'm cutting off here but I didn't want to make the chapter to long and seeing as classes are about to start back up I may not have the time to update a lot. Like I said in the last chapter please review, and feel free to send ideas or comments about what you would like to see in later chapters. =^_^=**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter, namely if it was any better then that last one. **


	8. Brock

** Hey guys I finally got this chapter done and it's more or less a ruff drafted. I would have had more updates for you guys but if any of you have read my profile you would know that my house burned down a couple of months ago and it has been hell, non-the-less I wanted so bad to update this story for you guys. **

**I have half a chapter done for my Yu yu hakusho story so I most likely will be updating it or my Code Lyoko story next. I may fix this chapter up a little bit and post a rewrite sometime in the future, but at the moment that's not a 100% sure decision yet. **

**Chapter 7: Brock**

It was dark by the time they made it to the Pokémon center; Piper walked in cheerfully with a bounce in her step, and Logan slightly hunched over and looking very disgruntled. The lobby of the center was deserted except for Nurse Joy and her Chancy.

Piper made a bee line for Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy can you please heal my Pokémon?" she asked the red headed nurse as Eevee jumped out of her arms and onto the counter.

"Sure just put your poke'balls in this." Joy said laying a small tray with spaces for poke'balls on the counter.

Piper placed Pikachu's and Pidgeotto's poke'balls in the tray then pulled her Pokémon egg out of her backpack. "Can you have a look at my Pokémon egg to?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure; I don't get to study Pokémon eggs very often." Nurse Joy said happily taking the egg from her.

"Thank you," now to think of a way to get past Lola and her prehistoric Pokémon. "Is there a library around here?"

"Yes, every Pokémon center has a library. I'll just need your poke'dex so I can register you for a library card." Piper handed her poke'dex over to Joy who placed it into a slot on the computer and started typing. A few minutes later the computer beeped and a laminated card came out of a small slot about the poke'dex, Joy handed them both to Piper. "When you have the books you want to check out just bring them to me and I'll scan them and your card, you can keep them as long as you want. There's no limit to the number of books you can check out at once ether, but you won't be able to get more books from a Pokémon center till you have returned the entire set of books you currently checked out unless you wish to check them out again. It's very simple and I think very convent for the trainers."

"When do I have to return them?"

"You can return them at any Pokémon center in Kanto whenever you like."

"Awesome! I'll be in the library while you heal my Pokémon." She petted Eevee's head. "Be good Eevee, I'll be just down the hall."

"Wii!" Eevee said happily before jumping on Nurse Joy's shoulder as she picked up the tray with her poke'balls.

Once Nurse Joy disappeared behind a set of large double doors, Piper started off down the hall following the sign that said library. Logan followed behind her silently looking at the few Pokémon trainers lounging around in the halls and talking as they headed for the cafeteria and their rooms for the night. None of them looked like they could even win a rock paper scissors let along a Pokémon battle in his book.

Logan looked down at Piper. _**'Not that she really looks any different than the rest of them. I don't know how she pulled out those tricks that she did at the gym when it should have been an easy win for Lola, but I'm going to find out. Someone like her shouldn't be that strong.'**_ He would just have to learn what he could while he was with her and hope that tomorrow will shed some light on her battling method.

He turned to his temporary apprentice. "What are you going to the library for?" he needed to find out what he could for the night that way he could write it in his book of trainers to watch out for. Not that he really saw her as a threat to him when it came to the Pokémon league, but he had a feeling that she was going to be a pain from here on out. Besides that the sooner he found out what he needed to know the less he would have to see of her.

Piper tilted her head to look up at him. "To learn more about Lola, her Pokémon, and hopefully develop a strategy to defeat her. I may also pick up a few books for side reading. What about you?"

Logan shrugged. "Nothing important." Not like he would tell her anyways, it wasn't any of her business.

Piper sweet dropped but let it go as they passed a large group of trainers. There was no chance of them getting lost in this Pokémon center; it only had the single hallway that went throughout the building like a circle. It wasn't long before they made it to the library; the walls and the couple of book cases in the middle of the room were lined with books about Pokémon. Only two other trainers were in the room, reading quietly.

Logan walked over to the far side of the room and started looking. Piper followed his example and headed for the middle book shelves where another female trainer already had a small pile of books, looking closer they all seemed to be picture books. A sweet drop appeared on her forehead, the books said they were for three year olds and older. Really? Picture books? She shook her head and started looking through the books, picking up a few here and there and looking them over.

'_**Now let's see, I think it would be best if I get some information about the towns and cities that I'm going to travel through and the gym leaders that are in them. It also couldn't hurt to get a book about the Pokémon league. After that a book on Pokémon type match ups and a battle strategy guide.'**_ She nodded her head as she thought to herself. _**'That should be about it.' **_

Twenty minutes later Nurse Joy called her name over the intercom and told her that her Pokémon had been healed. She ended up getting all the books she needed plus one about teaching Pokémon different moves.

"Hey Logan?" Piper asked as they left the library with their books, his one to her five.

"Yeah?"

"What time do you want to get started in the morning?"

"As soon as possible."

"Ok," she thought for a second. "does around eight sound good?"

"Fine."

Piper frowned for a second before smiling brightly. "What kind of book are you getting?"

"Battle strategy's." he said not even bothering to look at her.

"I got one to; I can't wait to start reading it. I wish I could found a book about raising Pokémon, not that I'm having many problems, but it wouldn't hurt to learn more."

"Probably."

Her eyebrow was starting to twitch. _**'What does it take to get a conversation out of this guy?' **_ "Probably a crowbar." She deadpanned.

"Crowbar?" he asked looking down at her with a raised brow silently asking her if she was losing her mind.

Piper went into full freak out mode, waving her hands back and forth which made her drop her books; her eyes were all big and panicky. When she spoke it was full of pauses and stuttering. "W-what? Cr—crowbar? I . . . I don't know w-what your t-talking about. I-I didn't say anything!" she scratched the back of her head and laughed loudly as she picked up her books. Logan sweet dropped but shrugged while giving her a weird look before heading to the lobby. "Hey wait for me." She called running after him.

"Wii!" Eevee cried happily as Piper rounded the corner and entered the lobby.

"Hey Eevee." The little brown Pokémon jumped onto her shoulder, and after sitting her books and library card on the counter she minimized Pikachu and Pidgeotto poke'balls and attached them onto her belt. "Thanks Nurse Joy." She then started packing her Pokémon egg safely in her backpack. "Was everything okay with my egg?"

"Yes everything is fine, I'm not one hundred percent sure when it will hatch but given the heat coming off it I can safely say that it's going to be a fire type."

"Really? How can you tell?" Piper looked at the top of the egg that was resting in her pack.

"Fire-type Pokémon have a higher body temperature then other Pokémon. The same things true if they are still eggs." Joy took her pile of books and looked them over. "I see that you're thinking of your journey and not just your battle with Lola. Will this be all the books you want to check out?"

"Yes."

"Mine to." Logan said from behind her, sitting his book down on the counter with his library card on top.

"Alright, just give me a minute and I'll be done."

"We'd also like a room for the night if it's not too much trouble."

"I'm sorry—." Joy began as she handed them back their books, but was cut off by a very familiar high pitch voice.

"Well look who it is." Piper cringed a little but turned to look at Tori. Her Ivysaur was standing beside her, staring at them with its piercing red eyes. "Let me guess you didn't win a Boulder badge."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you wouldn't be here otherwise. You were never one to stay in one place if your business there was done." Tori laughed loudly and obnoxious. "Not that I expected you to win, after all you didn't really go into battle with an advantage."

"Well I beat you and I didn't have an advantage now did I." it was one of those moments were everyone froze anime style, Tori mouth open like she was still laughing and the rest of them with sweat drops running down their foreheads.

"That didn't really count," Tori said not looking them in the eye. "I had just finished my gym battle and wasn't up to my game like I normally am."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Piper turned back to Nurse Joy and ignored Tori all together. "What were you saying earlier Nurse Joy? About the rooms."

"Oh yes well you see there aren't any more rooms available tonight, the last one was taken an hour ago."

"Oh man and I was looking forward to sleeping in a bed tonight."

"Well you snooze you lose." Tori said happily. "I just happen to get the last room, but don't worry it shouldn't get to cold tonight. Besides you should be used to it by now, didn't you, Ash, and Gary use to go camping all the time back home?"

"Yeah and weren't you always the one spying on us?" Piper said in an exasperated kind of voice.

She blushed. "Th-that was—I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Okay, well that's fine thanks again Nurse Joy." Piper said turning away from Tori and started putting her books into her bag. She then started for the video phones. "Come on Eevee lets call Professor Oak."

"Uwii!" Eevee cried happily, jumped down from the counter, and ran after her.

"Hey don't just ignore me!" Tori said following her.

"I'm not but I would like to get my calls done for the night before everyone's asleep. Would you like to talk to Professor Oak with me?"

"No, I already talked to the Professor. I'm leaving tomorrow morning on my way to Mt. Moon, so I guess I'll be seeing you." Tori turned to go to her bedroom, but looked over her shoulder before she disappeared down the hall. "That is if you can even get your first badge."

Piper signed and set down, Eevee jumped onto the video phone counter. She quickly punched in Professor Oak's number and waited for someone to answer. A few rings later Tracy's face came onto the screen. "Hello, Professor Oak's laboratory."

"Hey Tracy, how have you been?" It hadn't been that long since she saw Tracy, but he was on a trip to see another researcher when she started her Pokémon journey.

"Oh hey Piper I'm doing well just got back this morning in fact. How are you doing? Catch any Pokémon yet."

"Yeah I got a Pikachu and a Pidgeotto."

"Wow I can't wait to meet them. Your mom also told me that she was sending you a Pokémon egg, has it hatched yet?"

"No not yet. Nurse Joy did tell me that she thinks it's a fire type from the heat coming from the egg. She said that it was slightly hotter than a normal Pokémon egg."

"It could take a while, Pokémon eggs are still a real mystery." Tracy looked off to the side for a moment before looking back to her. "Professor Oak just walked in if you need to speck with him."

"Sure if he's not too busy."

"Of course not." Professor Oak said as he took Tracy's stop on screen. "I just got done feeding the last of the Pokémon."

"Well than I caught you at a good time, I really just wanted to check in."

"I'm glad it's good to hear from trainers from time to time. By the way where are you calling me from?"

"Pewter City." Piper blushed embarrassed that it had taken her so long to call.

"Well that's nice and have you already had your gym battle?"

"Huh." Logan said as he came to lean against the wall beside her. He had gone after Tori once she disappeared down the hall way.

A vain popped up on her forehead, but she ignored him otherwise. "Yes, but I didn't win." She then got a determined look on her face. "But I'm going to train hard and win next time."

Professor Oak laughed. "That's the spirit! You remind me so much of Ash, he's the same way when it comes to battles and Pokémon."

Piper had fake tears running down her face. "Why do people keep comparing me to a guy and Ash no less?"

"What was that Piper?"

She signed. "Oh, nothing Professor just talking to myself."

"Well if you say so, anyway have you talked to Ash or Gary yet?"

"Not really, I was about to call Gary and I'm not sure where Ash is at the moment."

"Well I just talked to Ash; he's at Professor Birch's lab in the Hoenn region. I think it would be a good idea for you to give him a call. He was having some problems with Pikachu when we talked; Team Rocket has been up to their dirty tricks again."

"Alright I'll do that." She said worried, Team Rocket was stupid but they could cause a lot of problems and if the Professor was worried then she definitely needed to call Ash.

"Good, I wish you luck in your gym battle." Professor Oak read off the number to her and she put it into her Poke'gear.

"Thanks Professor, bye." They hung up and she dialed Professor Birch's number. She didn't have to wait long; the phone was answered after the first ring.

"Hello this is Professor Birch's lab, Joshua specking." A boy with green hair and glasses answered the phone.

"Hi Joshua, my names Piper from Pallet town. I'm calling to see if a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum is still there."

"Oh yes, wait just a moment I'll go get him." Joshua left and a few minutes later Ash came onto the screen.

"Hey Ash, how's Pikachu?"

"Pikachu's fine now, we had a big run in with Team Rocket when we got here but he should be fine by morning."

"That's good, but I sure wish those guys would give it up already."

"I know what you mean. So how's your journey going so far? Professor Oak told me that you started your Journey a couple of weeks ago, but he said that you hadn't called so he had to clue where you were."

"Not bad I've caught a Pidgeotto and a Pikachu so far, and had my first gym battle."

"A Pikachu? That's great their hard to find in the wild."

"Yeah it took forever to find, and sadly he won't listen to me half the time." She signed forgetting for the moment that Logan was still standing beside her and it really wouldn't look good on her to not even be able to control her Pokémon.

"I understand that Pikachu was the same way when I first started my Pokémon journey. Just give it time and he'll come around. Now how did you gym battle go?" Ash asked sounding very excited.

Piper scratched the back of her head. "I lost, but I plan on having a rematch in a few days."

"Hey losing's not a bad thing it helps you learn so you do better next time. I didn't beat Brock the first time around ether."

"Brock's not the gym leader anymore, his mother Lola is."

He looked surprised. "Oh, well Brock was headed home maybe he's already left."

"Maybe because I haven't seen him yet, but I've only been to the gym and the Pokémon center."

"Whatever the case I know that you have what it takes to beat any challenger." He said fist out in front of him determinedly.

"Your right." She mirrored his pose.

"You two are like twins." Logan snickered beside her, not even bothering to hind the fact that he was amused.

"Who asked you?!" Piper and Ash said simultaneously and Logan sweat dropped.

Ash then looked confused. "Wait who are you?"

"Wii?" Eevee said with a sweat drop of her own as she stared down at her trainer.

Piper had fallen out of her chair and was lying on the floor. She slowly climbed back up with a giant sweat drop of her own. Logan watched her with his emotionless face before turning back to Ash. "The names Logan."

"Don't mind him Ash he's always like this, anyway I better go I still have someone to call before turning in for the night. Good luck on your journey, and I hope that Pikachu gets better soon."

"You to, bye."

"Bye." Once they hung up she dialed Gary's number. "Now Gary."

"How many people do you plan on calling tonight?" Logan asked aggravated.

"Gary's the last one, and it's not like you have to stay here you know." She snapped at him, not noticing that Gary had answered the phone and was now watching them currishly.

"Hey you dragged me into this so I'm going to make sure we get an early start in the morning."

"Then why don't you—"

"Hu um." Gary coughed getting their attention.

They both looked at him and they all sweat dropped. (Yes I know a lot of Sweat drops but I really couldn't think of anything better that would fit.) "Um hey Gary." Piper said not noticing how close she and Logan were.

"Piper." Gary smiled at her before looking at Logan with a raised brow.

"Oh don't mind him." Piper said panicking a little and shoved Logan away and accidently sent him flying a few feet away. She stared at the glaring boy on the ground. "Oops sorry Logan."

"So are you two traveling together?" Gary asked his face giving away nothing.

"Are you joking, I'm not crazy!" Logan said standing up and dusted himself off. "I'm training her tomorrow, but if she does something like that again I'm not." He glared at her.

"I said I was sorry!" she snapped then smiled at Gary. "I was just calling to say how thankful I am to you for giving me both Eevee and my Poke'dex. You shouldn't have gone so far out of your way just to get it in my favorite color." She petted Eevee on the head making the little fox like Pokémon purr.

"Oh it was nothing," he smirked flipping his hair then looked at Eevee. "and how are you doing Eevee?"

"Wii! Ee!" Eevee said happily.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Eevee's a really good Pokémon, strong in battle and a great friend; she must get that from Umbreon." She would play with all of Gary's Pokémon that were kept at the lab and his main team when he was home, but Umbreon was always her favorite. She hoped to have an Umbreon of her own one day.

Logan watched them continue to talk with narrowed eyes; he had noticed that Gary would look at him whenever Piper turned away. _**'What's with this guy?'**_

"Have you talked to Tori Gary?" Piper asked grinning.

"Um—no . . . . I haven't had the time." He stammered nervously.

"Really Gary you would think you would call your own girlfriend." She shook her head in disappointment. "And I know she's been missing you _so_ much." At the look on Gary's face she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Logan raised a brow.

"Not funny Piper!" Gary yelled at her.

"Sorry Garr bear I couldn't resist." She said when she was done laughing.

"Don't do that you know how I really feel about her."

"Yeah I know."

"So how's your journey going so far?" he changed the subject.

"It's starting off good, I lost my first gym battle against Lola but I'm going to train all day tomorrow for my rematch." She once again looked and sounded determined.

Gary laughed. "I think you've been hanging out with Ash too much, you're starting to sound like him."

"Not again." The fake tears started up again. _**'Has the whole world gone crazy?'**_

"But do you really think one day of training is going to be enough?"

"I think so yeah, I already know what I need to work on. I'm going to teach Pikachu a new move I found in this Pokémon book and I've already planned out how I'm going to get rid of Lola's water advantage in our battle." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so, but remember don't rush things if you need more than that one day take it." He knew what he was talking about, he really didn't want her to go rushing into things like Ash always dose.

She thought about it. "Yeah, you're right Gary I guess I'm just a little too excited to get my first badge. I should know better than to think that Pikachu's going to learn the move in one day."

"You even have a Pikachu like Ash, you two could be twins." He knew that she had always wanted a Pikachu since she saw Ash's Pikachu in action. "Well, I'd better let you go so you can get some sleep." It didn't seem like he liked the idea very much. "Call me on your Poke'gear if you need anything."

"Will do Gary, bye."

"Bye." He said then looked at Logan. "Logan." He said nodding and Logan nodded in return. Piper just looked between them confused.

She signed once he hung up. "Done."

"Finally, now let's get going." Logan said walking off. _**'I thought she was going to be on the phone forever. Girls.'**_ He thought rolling his eyes.

"Wait up, where are we going?" she asked as she caught up with him outside the Pokémon center.

"To find a place to camp for the night where else?"

"You mean we're going to camp together?" she was surprised, he didn't even like the idea of helping her train so why would he want to camp out with her?

"I want to get an early start in the morning, so it's best if we're close by. I'm not going to wait on you if you over sleep."

'_**So that's it.'**_ Her eyebrow twitched a little, something that seemed to happen a lot around him. "Fine let's go." She picked Eevee up and put her on her shoulder when it looked like Eevee was getting tired.

"Piper!" Came a male voice from up ahead of them.

Piper looked up the road at the sound of her name and immediately smiled and started waving her arms in greeting. Once the person was close enough she jumped into their arms, giving them a big hug. "Brock I can't believe it's you. Ash said you came home but when you weren't at the gym." She didn't bother continuing, there was no need to.

"I know my mom's taken over at the gym now and I'll be leaving as soon as a few more things are straightened out." Brock smiled down at her as he broke their hug.

"Oh." She said sadly.

Brock looked at her then smiled. "Hey I have an idea, why don't you stay at my house tonight? It beats camping out and I'm cooking." He looked at Eevee. "And I'll make some special Pokémon food for you Eevee." At that moment both Piper and Eevee's stomach growled in demand for food.

"Really?"

"Wii?" Her and Eevee said with stars in their eyes.

"Yep and your friend can come to." He said looking over at Logan who was watching the whole interaction. There was something in the guy's eyes that he really didn't like, but he could tell that he wasn't a bad guy.

"I'm not really—." He started but Piper cut him off in her desperate need for food.

"Thank you so much Brock we'd love to." She said joyously and Logan sighed deciding to let it go for now.

"Hey, I'm Brock I used to be the Pewter City gym." Brock said coming up beside Logan as they followed Piper's happy form down the road to Brock's house. "It's okay you'll get used to it."

"Logan, and what do you mean I'll get used to it?" Logan looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Piper, she can be a lot to handle but she's special. One of a kind, or if you think about Ash two of a kind." He chuckled.

"I guess, but I'm only helping her train for tomorrow then I'm back on my journey."

"You mean you're not traveling together?" Brock sounded curious and disappointed at the same time.

"No." Logan replied simply.

"You're not much of a talker are you? Are you going to tell me why you're helping Piper train when it's obvious that you don't really want to? What are you getting out of this?"

"Nothing really, but I wouldn't tell you if I was because it's obvious that your close friends."

"Then you don't really want anything from her?" Brock asked suspiciously.

"Why do you say it like that?" Logan asked slightly angry, he really didn't like his tone of voice or where this conversation was going.

"No reason."

They both fell silent and caught up to Piper who had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked dazed and was looking around her.

"What's that matter Piper?" Brock asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him smiling and scratched her check with a finger. "I just realized . . . I have no clue where you live." Logan, Brock, and even Eevee fell over.

**Well that's it for chapter 7, I don't like this chapter very much but I wanted to have a chapter were there was no Pokémon battles and it was just trainers interacting with each other. **

**Let me know what you guys think and what you didn't like about this chapter. I don't have any problems with changing anything in this chapter as long as it's a good idea. **


	9. Family life, strategy, and thieves

**Sorry it took so long guys I just got this new program that will let me get my stories done faster. **

**Don't expect a new chapter right after this one because I'm having writers block at the moment, I had a lot of that with this chapter but I had the day off and worked all day to finish it for you guys.**

**I don't know if I posted it or not but I'm back in my house and school has started back up and it's taking up a lot of my time so please bear with me. :P **

**Chapter 8: Family life, strategy, and thieves**

"Well this is it." Brock said as they stopped in front of a two story Japanese style house that resided at the edge of town.

"Wow Brock it's really pretty." Piper stared in wonder at the house, never having seen anything like it before.

"Come on, everyone's probably waiting for me so they can start dinner." He said leasing the way inside. "I'm home and I brought guest." The front doors opened up into a large entry way where the large family took off their shoes, there seemed to be at least a dozen pairs.

They all took off their shoes and walked down the hall to a set opened doors that lead to what appeared to be what appeared to be the dining room. It was a very large room with a long table that set around four inches off the ground. Brocks father Flint set at the end of the table reading the newspaper while about half a dozen children set around a widescreen TV at the opposite side of the room.

Flint looked up as they walked in. "Your mother's just finishing supper."

"I'll go help her." Piper said before disappearing past the swinging double doors behind Flint and into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Flint said with a suggestive voice and a raised brow.

"Stop dad she's just a friend from Pallet Town, I meet her though Ash." Brock explained taking a set on his right. "And this is Logan, I meet him tonight. He's a trainer and is Piper's 'companion'." He filled in when his father looked at Logan as he took a set down beside him.

"Nice to meet you" Logan said perfectly polite if not a little stiff. "I wouldn't call me her companion ether; I'm helping her train tomorrow but after that I'm out of here."

Piper came back into the room with Eevee running cheerfully behind before they could comment. She laughed as Eevee ran up to Brock and set waiting. "Eevee can't wait to taste your cooking Brock."

"Oh right, sorry Eevee I'll go get yours and the other Pokémon's food ready." He stood up.

"Wii!" Came Eevee's enthusiastic reply.

"Dinner will be done in about ten minutes." With that Piper disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Logan if you would help me we'll get done just as dinner being put on the table."

"Sure." Logan shrugged and followed Brock through a set of sliding doors by the children to the back yard. It was a large fenced in area with nothing but a swing set and a good size storage shed. He could only guess that it was left as empty as it was because they wanted the Pokémon to have plenty of room to play.

Brock opened the shed door and pulled out about two dozen bowls. Logan set up the bowls and filled half of them with water while Brock filled the others with his special Pokémon food. While they were working on the Pokémon's dinner Piper was setting the table for fourteen. It took five trips apiece for Lola and Piper to get all the food on the table, and by then Brock and Logan had finished, and Eevee was sitting in front of its bowl reluctantly waiting for everyone else.

"Wii." Eevee whined.

"Alright Eevee we hear you." Brock laughed as he released his Pokémon. Lola, Logan, and Piper followed suit and soon the house was filled of talking and laughter.

"That reminds me Lola, why is the gym closed tomorrow? Is there a festival or something going on?" Piper asked after they finished eating and they left the boys in the dining room to talk as they put away the left overs and washed the dishes.

"No, actually a friend of mine from Mt. Moon is going on vacation has asked me to watch her Pokémon."

"Couldn't she just transfer them to the Pokémon center?"

"She could but there isn't a Pokémon center anywhere near where she lives and it's only a day's trip by car so I don't mind." She explained as she handed Piper a plate to dry.

"Wow that's really nice of you."

"Thanks, just make sure you train really hard while I'm gone."

"Oh don't worry I will. I got a few books from the Pokémon center that I plan on reading tonight for strategy ideas."

Lola looked at the clock above the sink, it read nine O'clock. "It's getting pretty late; why don't you have Brock show you up to your room so you can get started, and he can help me finish up."

"You don't mind?" she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Of course not just don't stay up to late."

"I won't." Piper said happily before racing out of the room and to her Pokémon where they rested on the porch. "Come on guys it's time for bed." She held out two poke'balls. "Pidgeotto, Pikachu return." Both Pokémon disappeared inside there balls and she attached them both to her belt before turning to face the three men, the children had already went to bed. "Brock can you show me where I'm sleeping tonight, after that Lola wants your help in the kitchen."

"Sure." Brock stood up and turned to Logan. "It is getting pretty late, do you want to go to bed to?"

Logan shrugged. "Why not." He stood up then held up three poke'balls. "Pidgeotto, Nidoran, Mankey return."

"Ok follow me." They both followed Brock up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway to the very last door. "Here we are; my beds the single against the wall, you two get the bunk beds on the other side." Logan went straight to the bottom buck and laid down. Piper rolled her eyes and walked over to Brocks desk, the only other piece of furniture in the room.

"Can I use your desk?"

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks—"She was cute off as there was a sudden flash of light and Pikachu appeared beside her shacking out its fur before crossing its arms. "Pikachu what are you doing out of your poke'ball? Return" she grabbed his poke'ball and tried to return it only to have him side step and the red beam of light every time causing her to growl.

"You can't even control that thing, I'm surprised it listened to you at all in your gym battle." Logan laughed.

"This isn't funny!" She yelled.

"I'll just leave you guys to it." Brock said chuckling before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Garr, I'm going to change." With that she grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Logan asked looking down at Pikachu who shrugged. Eevee just shook her head and ignored the two. Logan huffed. "Girls."

Piper returned a twenty minutes later, her hair damped and dressed in a white tank top and purple stretch pants. She looked over at Logan who was quietly reading and 'humped' before turning from the two; she set at Brocks desk and began pulling out a small stack of books, a notebook, and a pen. Logan only glanced up from his book as Pikachu ran up the stairs to Pipers bunk. She continued to ignore the both of them as she began reading her books and occasionally taking notes.

_**'Let's see attacks that Pikachu can learn that would be useful; Focus punch (no) too risky in battle, Dig (Maybe, but Eevee already knows it).'**_ She paused to smile down at the now sleeping Pokémon at her feet. _**'Let's see; Brick break (maybe), and iron tail.'**_ Everything else looked very basic but she knew that they wouldn't be useful very long. She looked at the move Iron tail the only steel type move on the list, it seemed to be the best choose. She picked up another book and started flipping through it. _**'Hum . . . "Iron tail; a move that can be learned by a Pokémon that has a strong, well developed tail and packs a lot of power and can sometimes lower the target's defensive power". Well that sounds a lot better than Brick Break, and its super effective against rock types.'**_ Now the only question is how. Flipping open yet another book titled 'Powering up your Pokémon.' Piper looked up Iron tail.

Once she found it she began to read silently to herself. _**'For a Pokémon to learn Iron tail it must have a fully developed tail. A fully developed means that your Pokémon will need to build strength in its tail by doing tail exorcises. The most common and effective exorcises would be; to throw small rocks (depending on the size of the Pokémon) at them and have them knock them away with its tail, you could also do tail lifts by taking a good sized stone and tie it to the end of your Pokémon's tail. You will know your Pokémon is making progress when your Pokémon's tail flashes silver, then you can start practicing the move. But don't forget to keep weight training.' **_Piper pulled her notebook out from under the pile of books and wrote at the top of the page 'Pikachu's training' at the very top before filling the page up with the exorcises the books listed with a progress chart out beside them. She looked at the page once she finished. _**'Maybe I'm over thinking things a bit?'**_

She shrugged the question off and continued reading for another hour. In that time she found out that electric type attacks could in fact be used of rock types, she must have been thinking of ground types. But then she had just become a trainer, she couldn't expect herself to be perfect right out the gate. It was good that she could at least use electric attacks because she couldn't find anything to help her get around Kabuto's absorb attack.

Brock walked into the room a few minutes later to see Logan turned toward the wall on the bottom bunk, Eevee and Pikachu sleeping on the top bunk, and Piper still at his desk writing in a notebook. She yawned as she looked over at him. "Hey Brock I was just about to turn in." she began packing away all her books before standing. "Night."

"Hey."

"Yeah?" she paused with one foot on the stair's to get to her bed her eyes starting to droop a little.

"Why don't I help you train for your rematch?"

Her eyes widened. "Really Brock?"

"Of course, what are friends for?"

"Yes!" she said as quietly as possible before hugging him around the middle and climbing up into bed with Pikachu and Eevee. "Thanks Brock, night."

"Welcome, night." He waited till she was asleep before he looked over at Logan to see that his breathing had changed. He just chuckled before changing into his PJ's, turned out the lamplight, and crawled into bed. "Night Logan." The only response he got was a grunt. This was going to be fun.

**~Midnight~**

***BOOM!***

Piper slowly sits up to find Brock, Logan, and Pikachu by the desk looking out the window. Eevee yawned beside her before looking at the boys to. "What's going on?" she was slightly more awake now.

***BOOM!***

"Not sure but it sounds like its close by, it might be coming from the museum. I'm going to check it out." Brock said before grabbing his Pokémon belt and rushed out of the room.

"I'm going to." Logan said and started to follow Brock, but he stopped at the door and looked back at her as she climbed down from her bunk. "Things could be dangerous you should stay here." And then he was gone.

"Puff yeah right like I would stay here and let them take care of everything." She didn't bother changing, just grabbed her belt with her poke'balls and ran out the door, Eevee not far behind. Pikachu sighed before jumping off the desk and running after them. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**~The Museum~**

Piper, Eevee, and Pikachu had finally made it to the museum. There was smoke coming out of the dome shaped roof, and she could see guys in black suits carrying out boxes.

_**'Where are Logan and Brock?'**_

"Pika!" she looked down at Pikachu to see him pointing off to the side of the building where a black delivery truck was sitting.

"That must be there moving van, good work Pikachu. We'll find Logan and Brock after we take care of their truck." The trio made their way quickly but quietly to the van, and peered inside. The front was empty, but the back was full of Pokémon fossils, artifacts, and big pieces of some kind of machine. "I don't know who these guys are, but it's obvious their up to no good." She crouched down by the van's tires. "It's too bad I haven't taught you Iron tail yet Pikachu then we could just pop the tires." She knew that Pidgeotto wouldn't be able to pop them.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at his tail confused.

"That means we'll have to use dig, are you up for it Eevee?" said Pokémon stood straight and determined.

"Wii."

"Good now what I need you to do is start digging from under the van then dig a long deep tunnel around it, that way they can't use it to escape. Thank you can do it?"

"Wii." Eevee nodded.

"Alright then go." Eevee didn't need telling twice and immediately went to work. Piper waited nervously for Eevee to finish while Pikachu stood guard. A few minutes later Pikachu came running back to her.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed running over to her and pointed to the other side of the van.

"Someone's coming?"

"Pika." He nodded his ears perked up as they heard a snapping sound like someone stepped on a twig.

"Oh no, Eevee come on we have to go." She tried to be quite but in the end Pikachu had to crawl under the van to shout through the hole at Eevee because the little fox couldn't hear them. A couple of seconds later Eevee and Pikachu ran out from under the van, and they all ran for the patches of bushes not far away. They hid and waited as five of the men in black climbed into the van, she hadn't noticed before but they all had a large red R on their shirts. She didn't dare take her eyes off them as she whispered to Eevee. "Did you finish the hole Eevee?"

"Wii." Eevee nodded her head against Pipers arm so she would understand.

"Good girl, now let's just hope my plan works."

Piper heard sirens in the distance and looked up briefly to see red and blue lights flashing up the road. A couple more guys in black came running, jumped in the back of the truck, and banged the doors shut. The driver started the truck and slammed on the gas only for the van to stop two feet later because its front tires dropped into the trench Eevee had drug.

"Yes." Piper fist pumped but the victory was short lived as a van pulled out from the other side of the building took off. "Man some got away." she looked back to see the guys in the van she 'had' stopped jumping out and trying to make a run for it into the tree's right where she was hiding. "Oh no they are not getting away!"

She jumped out of the bush. "Stop right there!" she shouted pointing a dramatic finger at them.

"And what do you plan on doing, little girl? You want to fight?" one raspy voiced man in black said pulling out a poke'ball. "You should never play games with Team Rocket, we'll make you pay. Go Zubat!" Zubat, as it turns out, was just like the name implied. It was a small blue bat with purple inner wings and no eyes.

"Oh so cute! Hello little Zubat." She waved and the Zubat blushed. Pikachu face palmed.

"Stop messing with my Pokémon girl! Zubat use wing attack!" the little bat flow at them repeatedly as they dodged before hitting Eevee and knocking her to the ground.

"Eevee!" she looked angrily at Team Rocket from where she set and she must have looked scary because they all gulped. "Pikachu Thunder shock them all at max power."

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily. "Pika-pika-chuuu!" bolts of electricity flow into the air in all directions. When the smock cleared seven Team Rocket grunts and one Zubat was laying extra crispy on the ground at their feet. Just then a motor cycle pulled up along with two police cars.

Officer Jenny climbed off her bike and started hand-cuffing Team Rocket. "We're the vermilion city police department and your all under arrest for trying to steal from the museum!"

"Um Officer Jenny." Piper said nervously as she came up beside her.

"Yes?" Jenny asked sternly in full police mode as her men started to laud the grunts into their cars.

"I'm sorry to say that one van got away." She bowed her head in apology.

Jenny smiled. "That's alright we'll get them you did a great job."

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without Pikachu and Eevee."

"Pika." Pikachu, standing a couple of feet away, crossed his arms and nodded while Eevee set proudly at Pipers feet.

"Hey Officer Jenny!" Jenny and Piper looked over to see Lola, Brock, and Logan running toured them.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Piper questioned.

"We rounded up a couple more inside Jenny." Said Lola. "If you have room." She said looking at the patrol cars.

"Always enough room, take me to them."

"Sure." Jenny followed Lola around the van and out of sight.

Brock and Logan looked at the scene around them from the van to all the angry guys in the patrol cars. Brock whistled and patted her on the shoulder. "You really went all out. Good Job." He looked proud.

Logan on the other hand looked angry. "What did I say before leaving? 'Stay put, it could be dangerous'. You could have been hurt stupid!" He was a little red in the face from anger.

"Well I wasn't." Than completely ignoring Logan and the weird looks Brock was giving him asked her question again. "Where were you guys?"

"We were inside with Lola protecting the Pokémon fossils." Brock cut in before Logan could start on her again. "She called Officer Jenny when we got here and we needed to stall for time, but we knew that battling them would just cause us to lose most of them so we settled for saving what we could and tiring up anyone we came across."

"That was a good idea. I was going to look for you guys, but Pikachu saw their can and we decided to stop it from leaving first."

"You taught someone dig?" he asked looking at the van, its front tires buried in the ground.

"Yeah Eevee and when they tried to make a run for it Pikachu gave them a high powered Thunder shock."

"I'll say high power, it must have shoot up around 20-30 feet in the air." Logan said once he had calmed himself down, feeling foolish for over reacting the way he did.

"I know isn't Pikachu amazing!?" she asked excitedly picking Pikachu up and hugging him which he endured with a sour expression. When she calmed down she asked the main question that was bothering her. "Who were those guys anyways?"

"They call themselves Team Rocket and they love to steal other people's Pokémon." Officer Jenny said looking at them as two if her colleagues started loading four more guys in the back.

"Hey, get back here!" someone shouted from behind them. They turned and saw that two of the Rocket Grunts were getting away.

"Go Kabuto!" Lola shouted throwing her poke'ball. Kabuto appeared in a flash of light infront of the Rocket grunts. One stopped before he reached the Pokémon, but the other guy just jumped over the Kabuto and kept running and disappeared into the trees.

"After him." Jenny yelled and two Officers went running after him.

"Kabuto leer." This stopped the grunt for a second.

Suddenly the grunt yelled and kicked Kabuto away. Kabuto went flying into the air, and landed a couple of yards ways.

"Kabuto!" Lola yelled. Without warning Kabuto started to glow a bright blue and a few seconds later a tall brown Pokémon with blades for hands stood in its place.

"Kabutops!" the Pokémon cried swinging his blades.

"Alright! Kabutops Mud shot!" Lola commanded.

"Kabu!" He used his blades to sling mud at the grunt sending the guy flying back to the Office Jenny who immediately cuffed him and throw him in the car with the others. The other Officers finally returned but empty handed.

"Sorry Jenny he got away."

She sighed. "Well we can't win them all, at least we got most of them."

"This stinks." Piper said angrily clenching her fist.

"Yes it is and I'm sure that this won't be the last time you see them Piper." Lola said coming up beside her.

"You think so?" She asked as her and the other two made their way over to Kabutops. In reality she wasn't too worried, after all she had her Pokémon to help her much like they did tonight.

"Yeah they have a bad habit of following the people that beat them." Brock put in remembering Jessie and James, and Butch and Cassidy.

"Oh right." Piper sweat dropped. How could she have forgotten they those idiots were a part of Team Rocket? "Well on the bright side Kabuto evolved." She walked around the newly evolved Pokémon before giving it a hug. "You are so cool Kabutops!"

"Kabu." The Pokémon said happily blushing.

"If that's all Officer Jenny we'll be heading home." They heard Lola tell Jenny a few feet away from them.

"Sure, I think I have enough information to write a decent report. If I need anything else I'll call." Jenny said as she climbed back onto her motor cycle and drove away the patrol cars not far behind her.

"Come on Kids we should be able to get a few more hours sleep. Kabutops return." After Kabutops disappeared inside its poke'ball, they started making their way down the road for home. Piper suddenly, feeling the lack of sleep catch up to her, yawned and walked the rest of the way half asleep.

**Sorry that it took so long everyone, I've had this chapter done for a couple months now but had no way of typing it up so that I could post it. I added a lot of thing last minute and didn't read and revise it three times like I like to because I wanted to get it posted for those of you who like the story. **

**Please review whether you like it or not, but please try not to be too harsh. **

**To those who have complained about my stories and are saying I need a beta reader, I will tell you that I'm never going to do that and I write on here because I love writing stories. This is Fan fiction you shouldn't have to be a professional writer to be liked on here. **

**Anyways thank you all for reading, I don't know when I will get the next chapter up, I have writers block at the moment so I may try to work on one of my other stories. **


	10. Be careful who you anger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon—but it would be SO cool if I did.**_

**Chapter 9: Be careful who you anger**

**~The next morning~**

Piper and Eevee were sleeping peacefully nuzzled under the covers on the top bunk in Brocks room, oblivious to the world around them. Pikachu, who had not been awake very long, was sitting on Brocks desk and looking out the window; waiting for his trainer to wake up. His ears perked and he turned toward the door.

Suddenly the door burst open with a bang causing the yellow mouse pokemon glare at the noisy intruder. Logan had just entered the room and he didn't look very happy as he strode over to Piper's still sleeping form.

He jerked the blankets off her, which seemed to do nothing more than make her frown and roll onto her stomach with her arms under her for warmth. "Would you wake up already? It's 7 O'clock!"

"Five more minutes mommy." She signed.

Logan's eyebrow twitched. "Do I look like your mother to you!?" he yelled irritated, wanting this day to be over.

"No, but you kind of sound like her." Came a voice from the door, Logan looked over his shoulder to see Brock. "You're also going about it the wrong way."

Logan growled. "Then how would you do it?"

"Easy the same thing I do to Ash, watch." He walked over to the bed and climbed up beside Piper before leaning down to her ear and shouted at the top of his lunges. "PIPER WAKE UP!" Piper and Eevee both jumped at least a foot in the air then promptly fell out of bed and onto the floor at Logan's feet. Brock hoped down. "Pikachu's thunder shock, or a water gun attack work good to." He looked down at Piper. "Good your up, get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast. Mom's done left for Mt. Moon, dads disappeared, and my brothers and sisters have already left for trainer school. So after breakfast we'll have to clean up." Not waiting for a response he smiled at them and left knowing that with the mention of food Piper wouldn't go back to sleep.

Sure enough once he left Piper climbed slowly, and painfully, to her feet.

"Man I hate when he does that." She groaned rubbing her lower back. Eevee who had landed on top of her simply stretched and followed Pikachu as he ran out the door.

"Well if you didn't sleep like a Snorlax maybe it wouldn't be necessary."

"I do not sleep like a Snorlax!" she yelled.

"Yeah right, the whole house was shacking last night with your snores." He smiled and left her to stow in her anger.

"I do not snore!"

She dressed quickly, grabbed her poke'balls, and raced down to the kitchen. Brock, Logan, Pikachu, and Eevee along with all the other pokemon were already eating. Piper quickly released Pidgeotto before sitting down by Brock more than ready to dig in. Logan set across from her and she stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn't looking. Brock chuckled at her childish behavior but said nothing.

**~Time Skip~**

Once they were done eating they returned all their pokemon to their poke'balls with the exception of Eevee and Pikachu, and left for the training spot that Logan had in mind.

The training spot in question was a little ways down route 3 and was surrounded by rocking cliffs, there was a small batch of trees off to one side and the rest was a wide field with a small pond. Perfect for their training.

"This place will be perfect for your training." Brock said glancing around at the deserted enclosed area before turning to Piper. "Where do you want to start?"

"Well I don't think my pokemon were lacking anything in our battle, but more like I wasn't prepared. I came up with a couple of strategies and to make them work Eevee is going to battle Omanyte and Pikachu will battle Kabutops."

"Are you sure that's wise? Your Pikachu couldn't even handle Omanyte last time and Kabutops is an evolved pokemon." Logan all but sneered as he and Pikachu glared at each other, sparks coming out of their eyes and Pikachu's cheeks.

_'They don't seem to like each other much.' _Pause. _'Well they don't really like anyone.' _Piper shook her head already exhausted with dealing with their lack of social skills.

She shook it off. "I'm positive." She spoke full of determination. "This training is mostly going to center around teaching Pikachu a new move."

"What move?" Brock asked interested.

"Iron tail." She said simply. "I figured that it would be really effective, give us the element of surprise, and it would be a good move to have around long term."

"Well if that's the case we had better be getting started. The first thing we will need to do is build some straight up in that tail."

Pikachu looked back at its tail in thought and whipped it sharply in the air a couple of times.

"Ready Pikachu?" Piper asked smiling down at him.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded and surprisingly smiled back determinedly. The thought of getting stronger seeming to have drove his dislike of Piper out of his mind. For the moment at least.

And so the long day of training began.

**~Time Skip 1:00~**

"Why don't we break for lunch?" Brock suggested as Pikachu's tail sagged under the weight of the two pound rocks that had been tied to it.

They had started their training by throwing little rocks and twigs at Pikachu so that he could beat them away with his tail, this was to help him get more used to using his tail. After a couple of hours of that they moved on to doing tail lefts with the rocks. They started off with very small rocks that barely weighted 2oz and worked their way up to heavier rocks as Pikachu got used to the weight. Piper, not one to be left out, had been right beside Pikachu the whole time doing sit ups with ½ pound weights tied to her ankles and wrist as her own form of training while Brock and Logan watched off to the side.

"Good idea." Piper fell back panting. Pikachu's tail dropped so that the rocks rested on the ground and Piper quickly untied it.

Brock had laid out a blanket with a plate full of berry sandwiches **(You know sliced up berries on bread),** 3 bottles of water, and bowls of pokemon food and water for all the pokemon. They had made a little progress in strengthening Pikachu's tail but she didn't expect much progress when they had really just started or him to learn the move right away ether.

"You're not going to be able to learn iron tail in one day you know." Brock pointed out as they all began to eat. "It's going to take some time."

"I know."

"So do you still plan on taking on the gym once Lola gets back tomorrow?" Logan asked his mind already forming strategies around iron tail in the off chance her Pikachu did learn the move.

"Yeah; I know we won't have the move perfected by then—not by a long shot—but I don't see any point in putting it off ether. I learn from my mistakes and I know this time the outcome will be different." She tried her best to explain as she finished off her first sandwich and reached for another.

"If you say so."

She turned to Brock ignoring Logan's doubtful tone of voice. "What do you plan on doing now Brock? Are you going to continue your journey?"

"After I finish what I came here to do I've thought about tracking down Ash and joining him on his journey again. I've learned a lot while traveling with him and I want to meet more Pokemon that I've never seen before."

"That's cool Hoenn seems like a very interesting region, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again." She paused for a moment to eat, and thought about how jealous and sad she was when Ash and Gary both started their journey and had to leave her behind. Not that she blamed them, she would have done the same thing if she was in their place, and she had been too young. It had just been had because they had been her only friends growing up in the small town of Pallet, and once they left she really had nothing better to do other than to study up on her Pokemon knowledge, which know she was very thankful for.

She sighed, she wished she was a seasoned trainer like them. "I talked to Ash last night and it seems like Jessie and James of Team Rocket have been causing trouble for him again. Pikachu got hurt this time, but Ash said he would be ok." She rushed the last part out when Brock stiffened up.

He sighed. "That's a relief, those two can cause some serious problems when they're not even trying to."

"Jessie and James?" Logan integrated already finished eating.

"They are a team of two inside Team Rocket; most of the time their harmless but they can also cause a lot more trouble than their worth. They've been trying to steal Ash's Pikachu from way back when he first started his pokemon journey."

"They're both morons really." Piper deadpanned seriously.

**~Far away in Hoenn~**

"Aachoo—." two people sneezed in unison. They looked at each other.

"Someone must be talking about us James." Said the long red haired female in excitement. She was dressed in a white version of the girl Team Rocket uniform with Black boots and gloves.

"I think you might be right Jessie." Said the blue haired male equally excited, dressed similarly but in the boy's uniform.

"Well I think you're both a couple of lame brains. It's probably allergies, I mean who would want to talk about you two?" came the sarcastic voice of the cat pokemon Meowth from behind them.

They both turned and glared before, with a well-deserved punch to the Pokémon's head, they shouted. "WHO ASKED YOU?!"

Meowth laid slumped at their feet with two twin size knots on his head and swirling's for eyes.

**~Back with Piper and gang~**

"Lunch was wonderful Brock, thanks." Piper said as she stood and stretched.

"I'm glad you liked it." Brock said smiling as he gathered up their plates. "Why don't you continue training while I get things cleaned up."

"You're sure?" she relaxed her body and looked unsure. After all Brock made the food it didn't seem fair for him to do the cleaning to.

"Of course just focus on your training."

"Well ok, thanks Brock." She turned to Pikachu. "Come on Pikachu lets work on hitting an actual target." Pikachu sighed before running to catch up to Piper who was headed to a small clump of trees at the edge of the simi-enclosed area.

"What does she mean target? What's she planning to use?" Logan asked looking after them.

"Well if her training is anything like Ash's than most likely herself." Brock said as he gathered the Pokémon's food bowls.

The pokemon had all made their way to a small part of the field just within hearing distance. Logan's Pidgeotto and Nidorino were sleeping while his Mankey was practicing his fighting moves with an invisible opponent. Brocks Fortress was rolling around and being playfully chased by Piper's Eevee; while Pipers Pidgeotto was watching, sometimes sneaking a peak at Logan's Pidgeotto. Brock smiled, the smell of love was in the air.

"She wouldn't really be that stupid would she?" To say the he was shocked would be an understatement, to his knowledge no one in their right mind would go that far when training their pokemon.

Brock turned to look at Logan before looking behind him to where Piper and Pikachu were training. "You never know, but it looks like you have nothing to worry about."

"Huh?" he said in confusion.

"She's using a tree at the moment."

Logan looked over at Piper and Pikachu, who was thankfully using a tree as a target. He was running full speed at the tree before jumping and flipping just the right way so that his tail would hit it. So far he was doing little more than bouncing off the tree.

When he looked back to Brock he was by the pond washing their plates, and Brocks earlier comment finally seemed to reach his brain.

"Hey who said I was worried?!" he shouted, flushed out of anger or embarrassment he didn't know.

Brock chuckled at Logan's cluelessness, the boy was a lot like Ash when it came to girls. He decided to ignore Logan's last comment.

**~Unknown location in Kanto~**

A man was led by a women dressed in a black business suit into a room that held nothing other than a large TV that took up all of one wall. The women left, shutting the door behind her. How he wished she would come back. She wouldn't have been any real protection, but maybe the boss's temper wouldn't get the better of him with a girl present, though it wasn't likely.

"Report,"

The sudden rough, demanding voice startled the man and he immediately knelt down in front of the TV where a man dressed in a red suit, and half hidden in shadows had appeared petting a Persian.

"Well you see boss—." He wanted to explain everything, but he wasn't sure how to continue without getting fired . . . . Or worse. How did one tell the boss of Team Rocket that they had been bested by a kid, a girl no less, and that some of their members had been captured? True they hadn't been anyone of real importance, but the boss had a lot of pride that this would not sit well with him.

"I'm waiting." The bosses' voice sounded clam, but his impatiens showed.

"We were able to gather a lot of artifacts and a few fossils, sir, before we were interrupted."

"What do you mean 'interrupted'? By who?"

"Well the new gym leader got a hold of the Viridian city police and most of us got away—."

"What do you mean _most_ of you?" the boss interrupted starting to get angry.

"A few of the newer members on the mission were captured because as they were making their escape they fell into a trap that a trainer set for them." He waited not sure if he should really go into too much detail regarding the trainer.

"Go on."

"The trainer had their pokemon dig a ditch underground that was strong enough to hold our weight when we walked across it, but when we went to drive away the truck sank like a rock. Afterwards we tried to escape on foot. She stopped us by using her Pikachu to shock us, this paralyzed most of us till Officer Jenny arrived."

"She?" he growled. "Are you telling me that a little girl beat Team Rocket?"

"W-well s-sir I wouldn't say b-beat," the grunt stammered. "w-we d-did get what w-we needed so—."

The boss slammed his fist down. "Imbecile! How do you think this looks on Team Rocker!? To be beaten by a little girl!?"

"I'm very sorry sir." He said after he thought he could talk without stammering and bowed his head in shame.

"Pitiful. I don't want your 'sorry' or excuses. Leave a description of the girl with executive Petrel and have him send it to me and the other bases. If this trainer becomes a problem I want everyone ready to take care of her."

"Yes sir!" Once given the ok to leave the grunt high tailed it out of there. If it wasn't for the fact that the girl had cause him so many problem, one of which was walking all the way back to headquarters, than he might have felt sorry for her.

**Hey everyone I know it's been a while, sadly there have been a lot of health problems in my family in the last two years and there still going. **

**I worked a few hours without taking a break so that I could have this chapter finished and uploaded before school starts back up (Which will be on Monday). **

**I took a big part of the end of this chapter out because it was going to make the chapter to long and it wouldn't have ended at a good point, so the beginning of ch.10 is pretty much started. **

**To everyone that's reading this and also likes my story Island Fox:**** I have a few pages of Ch.6 done I'm just trying to work out a few story line details, because unlike this story I don't have things planed out for each individual chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't give up on me because of slow updates. **

**I finished this chapter at 1:37pm on 8/15/2014 (Personal note for myself) **


End file.
